


skz chat room :))

by Kimmikiah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Group chat, Humor, I know the title is unimaginative let me be, I tried to make their characters realistic, I try to focus on everyone equally, I update at least once a week unless stated otherwise, I'm gonna shut up now but this is the best thing I've ever done, M/M, T for swearing and maybe something suggestive idk, Texting, aaahhh also underage drinking unless you're european because hello I'm miki, and if I don't feel free to yell at me, because ewww, but like lowkey jisung centric, but nothing explicit, chat room, crack kinda ig, in fact.. here's a wild take: woojin can't cook for shit, so I'd appreciate if you gave it a read, so none of that woojin's a mum that cooks for them bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 21,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmikiah/pseuds/Kimmikiah
Summary: Hyunjin: Minho hyung literally no one asked youJisung: lolMinho: I said nothing???Jisung: he knew you were gonna say something edgy about not liking peopleMinho: I BREATHEDJisung: maybe consider next time





	1. intro

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Hyunjin** : are we meeting up tomorrow or not??  
**Hyunjin** : Minho hyung literally no one asked you

 **Jisung** : lol

 **Minho** : I said nothing???

 **Jisung** : he knew you were gonna say something edgy about not liking people

 **Minho** : I BREATHED

 **Jisung** : maybe consider next time

 **Minho** : why am I being attacked rn  
**Minho** : have you ever considered that maybe this is why I don’t wanna meet up with you guys

 **Woojin** : nope  
**Woojin** : because we all know you still do

 **Minho** : ok I’m leaving  
**Minho** : @Jeongin can dm me when you’ve decided on a time

 **Jeongin** : why me?

 **Jisung** : he once told me he tolerates you

 **Hyunjin** : lmao why?

 **Jeongin** : r00d

 **Hyunjin** : stop it’s 2018

 **Woojin** : so the time???  
**Woojin** : @Chan @Changbin @seungmin

 **Hyunjin** : I’m free whenever

 **Jeongin** : same

 **Jisung** : I have to meet this one dude in the morning but after that I’m free

 **Chan** : I have nothing I couldn’t reschedule

 **Changbin** : it’s the weekend  
**Changbin** : when are we ever doing anything on weekends

 **Woojin** : a point

 **Seungmin** : Jisung’s dragging me with him but other than that I’ve got nothing

 **Woojin** : ok so 2pm is fine with everyone?

 **Chan** : that early?

 **Hyunjin** : 2pm is early?

 **Woojin** : it is when he goes to sleep at 5am

 **Jeongin** : hyung that’s not healthy

 **Chan** : stop shaming me!!

 **Woojin** : 2pm it is  
**Woojin** : jeongin do your thing

 

**Jeongin – Minho [private]**

**Jeongin** : 2pm

 **Minho** : thanks, the only person I can trust in this cold hateful world

 **Jeongin** : sure


	2. Chapter 2

**unknown – Jisung [private]**

**unknown** : hey Jisung it’s Felix from math  
**unknown** : can you do me a favour?

 **Jisung** : hey felix from math  
**Jisung** : how can I help you?

 **unknown** : I’m kinda struggling so if you could hmu with someone who understands even something  
**unknown** : you seem to know a lot of people

 **Jisung** : yeah sure I have a few oldie friends that could help you  
**Jisung** : hold on

 **unknown** : holding on…

 

**Jisung – Woojin [private]**

**Jisung** : hyung

 **Woojin** : ye

 **Jisung** : there’s this dude in my math class that I wanna be friends with  
**Jisung** : and he needs your help w maths  
**Jisung** : and I want to impress him  
**Jisung** : can you add him into the gc?  
**Jisung** : pretty please????

 **Woojin** : ok first of all,,,,,  
**Woojin** : that’s no way to impress a dude  
**Woojin** : second of all I’m not the admin anymore so ask Chan or Minho

 **Jisung** : shit.  
**Jisung** : but you’ll help him if I someone adds him, right?

 **Woojin** : yeah sure

 **Jisung** : I love you you’re the best!!!!

 **Woojin** : this is purely a business relationship

 **Jisung** : <3

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : hyung, you love me right?

 **Minho** : I absolutely do not

 **Jisung** : ok bye then

 **Minho** : bye

**Jisung – Chan [private]**

**Jisung** : hyung do you love me?

 **Chan** : depends,,,

 **Jisung** : aighT  
**Jisung** : bye

 **Chan** : NO WAIT COME BACK!!  
**Chan** : I do love you!  
**Chan** : What is it???

 **Jisung** : so I have this new friend in my class  
**Jisung** : who needs help with math  
**Jisung** : so woojin hyung told me to add him into the gc so you and him can help him  
**Jisung** : but im not an admin and minho hyung’s being an ass  
**Jisung** : so your my last hope

 **Chan** : *you’re

 **Jisung** : it’s fine I can tell Woojin hyung you said no

 **Chan** : No!! I’ll add him!  
**Chan** : send me his number

 **Jisung** : you’re so predictable when it comes to woojin hyung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chan** : do not.

 

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : hey loser

 **Jisung** : ?

 **Minho** : I was being sarcastic earlier so jot that down

 **Jisung** : I know <3

 **Minho** : <3

 

 **group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**  
_Chan added Jisung’s friend into the chat_

 **Jisung’s friend** : my name’s Felix

 **Chan** : hey felix

 **Chan** : woojin and I will be the ones to help you with math  
**Chan** : but since you're already here might as well befriend all of us

 **Woojin** : oh  
**Woojin** : you'll help him too Chan?

 **Chan** : umm,,, yeah?  
**Chan** : jisung said,,,,,  
**Chan** : nvm. hold on

 

**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : jusung,,,,,,

 **Jisung** : who?

 **Chan** : HAN JISUNG

 **Jisung** : I'M SORRY!!  
**Jisung** : I just really wanted you to say yes :((

 **Chan** : how dare you use me like this!!  
**Chan** : I thought we were friends

 **Jisung** : but listen  
**Jisung** : hear me out  
**Jisung** : now you get to actually spend time with him  
**Jisung** : or did you see him refuse your help

 **Chan** : I hate you

 **Jisung** : *love  
**Jisung** : <3  
**Jisung** : your welcome

 **Chan** : *you're

 **Jisung** : woW

 

**Woojin – Chan [private]**

**Woojin** : you're really gonna come help too?

 **Chan** : I mean yeah  
**Chan** : I was under the impression that you knew but apparently not  
**Chan** : it's fine right?

 **Woojin** : yeah totally  
**Woojin** : easier if there's two

 **Chan** : ok

 **Woojin** : ok

**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ  
**Chan** : I love you

 **Jisung** : I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumbrl @kidwoojin pls I need the clout :))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who named the gc and after who?

**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : how'd the tutoring session go?

 **Felix** : alright?  
**Felix** : they're nice and ok tutors just kinda  
**Felix** : preoccupied most of the time

 **Jisung** : I'd apologize  
**Jisung** : but all of them are your friends now too

 **Felix** : FUN!  
**Felix** : I don't know their names or what half of them look like  
**Felix** : but FUN!

 **Jisung** : Oh shit sorry hold on.

 **Felix** : that's not a sentence

 **Jisung** : then what is it?

 **Felix** : a point has been made

 **Jisung** : but hold on for real

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Jisung** : FELIX DOESN'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE

 **Changbin** : WHY ARE YOU YELLING????

 **Jisung** : because it's important for Felix to know his new friends

 **Woojin** : awww  
**Woojin** : well he already knows me

 **Jisung** : so leave

 **Woojin** : will do  
**Woojin** : would you like me to visit the knife store omw or come strangle you with my bare hands

 **Jisung** : I'm sorry hyung!! I love you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **Changbin** : what's a knife store?

 **Jisung** : wouldn't you like to know ;))))

 **Changbin** : yeah  
**Changbin** : I would

 **Minho** : anyways  
**Minho** : I'm Minho  
**Minho** : if you need to contact me use DM  
**Minho** : I'm trying to avoid this gc so all these hoes don't need to get blocked

 **Changbin** : edgy

 **Felix** : hi Minho (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Jisung** : hyung

 **Felix** : hyung

 **Minho** : that's some thin fucking ice you're walking on, Felix

 **Jisung** : just ignore him and he usually leaves after a while

 **Minho** : blocked  
**Minho** : try ignoring me now bitch

 **Changbin** : I'm Changbin and I kinda don't remember how I ended up here  
**Changbin** : it's p chill most of the time tho

 **Woojin** : that's a lie

 **Changbin** : yeah it's a lie  
**Changbin** : but he's already in too deep to leave  
**Changbin** : I was just trying to make him feel better

 **Felix** : not working but props for the effort  
**Felix** : nice to meet you tho

 **Jisung** : oooff not even a+ for effort  
**Jisung** : just props

 **Hyunjin** : ooooohhh hi! I'm Hyunjin and you have English together with Seungmin and I  
**Hyunjin** : Seungmin's my best friend but he's a bit busy right now

 **Woojin** : doing what?

 **Hyunjin** : he dropped his phone into the toilet

 **Jisung** : how in the fuck????

 **Hyunjin** : I HAD MY EARBUDS ON AND I PULLED ON THEM SHIT HAPPENS GET OVER IT JISUNG  
**Hyunjin** : —Seungmin

 **Felix** : alrighty  
**Felix** : anyone else?

 **Jisung** : there's @jeongin  
**Jisung** : but he's probably gaming

 **Felix** : well nice to meet you jeongin when you come back from gaming  
**Felix** : maybe we could play together sometime?

 **Jeongin** : I work alone on most days  
**Jeongin** : but sure

 **Felix** : nice!

 **Hyunjin** : hey!  
**Hyunjin** : why'd you say nice to meet you to everyone but us  
**Hyunjin** : aren't you glad to meet us????

 **Felix** : no  
**Felix** : so far I haven't been super impressed

 **Woojin** : oooff

 **Jisung** : he learns so fast  
**Jisung** : I'm so proud :''''''')))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumbrl @kidwoojin pls I need the clout :))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'm prolly not gonna write too much drama  
> also me: *writes drama on the 4th chapter*

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Hyunjin** : I'm sorry but does this ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ not look like Woojin hyung?

**Felix** : oH my gOd  
**Felix** : IT DOES

**Chan** : oof

**Woojin** : you,,,,  
**Woojin** : you're comparing me to pedo bear?

**Seungmin** : a what?

**Woojin** : it's  
**Woojin** : nvm fuck you hyunjin  
**Woojin** : and you used to be my favourite too

**Jisung** : ooohh can I be your new favourite???

**Woojin** : no  
**Woojin** : it's Minho

**Jisung** : why him?

**Woojin** : he doesn't talk

**Chan** : hey I haven't said almost anything here in a week

**Woojin** : yeah but we're the same age  
**Woojin** : you can't be my child

**Chan** : oh thank god

**Woojin** : we're like the parents

**Chan** : you mean like you and me,,, together

**Woojin** : that's what "we" means, yes

 

**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Hyunjin** : nooo hyung I'm sorry I didn't know :((((

**Woojin** : too late now  
**Woojin** : felix too  
**Woojin** : since you agreed with him

**Felix** : :(  
**Felix** : I was never your favourite anyways

**Hyunjin** : awww felix  
**Hyunjin** : we can be each others favourites

**Felix** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Hyunjin** : ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Seungmin** : hi ummm???  
**Seungmin** : excuse me?  
**Seungmin** : I'm like???  
**Seungmin** : right here????

**Hyunjin** : ah sorry felix :(

**Felix** : it's fine :')  
**Felix** : this is the first time I've seen Seungmin type  
**Felix** : with his own phone

**Seungmin** : yeah well  
**Seungmin** : if drastic measures are needed

**Woojin** : y'all are odd

 

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : hyung am I still your favourite

_[this user has blocked you]_

 

**Jisung – Chan [private]**

**Jisung** : tell Minho hyung to unblock me

**Chan** : oh wow  
**Chan** : he actually blocked you then  
**Chan** : and you only noticed now?

**Jisung** : just  
**Jisung** : please?

**Chan** : sure

 

**Chan – Minho [private]**

**Chan** : Jisung told me to tell you to unblock him

**Minho** : why would I?

 

**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : why would he?

**Jisung** : because I'm his best friend?

 

**Chan – Minho [private]**

**Chan** : because he's your best friend?

**Minho** : says who?

**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : says who?

**Jisung** : wdym says who?  
**Jisung** : says me

**Chan** : he asked

**Jisung** : well he's my best friend at least

 

**Chan – Minho [private]**

**Chan** : you're his best friend at least

**Minho** : didn't seem like it yesterday,,,

**Chan** : JUST UNBLOCK HIM GODDAMMIT  
**Chan** : OR WOULD YOU RATHER COME HERE AND DO ALL MY ASSIGNMENTS, WRITE MY ESSAYS AND WORK MY JOB??  
**Chan** : DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO  
**Chan** : NOW UNBLOCK HIM

**Minho** : ok damn

 

**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : he said ok

**Jisung** : thanks hyung I love you  
**Jisung** : (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : what is it?

**Jisung** : I was gonna ask if I was still your favourite but I think the answer is pretty clear now

**Minho** : that's all?

**Jisung** : yeah

**Minho** : k.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jisung – Hyunjin [private]**

**Jisung** : hyunjin :(

 **Hyunjin** : what :(

 **Jisung** : minho hyung's mad at me :(

 **Hyunjin** : how do you know :(

 **Jisung** : he doesn't talk to me  
**Jisung** : he just keeps glaring at me every time I see him at school :(

 **Hyunjin** : you sure that's not just how his face is  
**Hyunjin** : and he's just staring at you  
**Hyunjin** : because he's actually hopelessly in love with you :(

 **Jisung** : no  
**Jisung** : gross

 **Hyunjin** : right.

 **Jisung** : he blocked me bc I told Felix to ignore him  
**Jisung** : and now HE'S mad at ME  
**Jisung** : when I should be mad at him :(

 **Hyunjin** : maybe,,,  
**Hyunjin** : consider  
**Hyunjin** : apologising?

 **Jisung** : :(

 **Hyunjin** : I mean you kinda started it still  
**Hyunjin** : and you know how Minho hyung tends to overreact  
**Hyunjin** : and you sometimes take it way too serious  
**Hyunjin** : and then he gets all defensive  
**Hyunjin** : and both of y'all's stubborn asses are stuck because neither will apologize  
**Hyunjin** : and then eventually you just start talking again and no one apologises and you never talk about it again

 **Jisung** : ,,,,  
**Jisung** : your point?

 **Hyunjin** : be the bigger person and apologise  
**Hyunjin** : dumbass

 **Jisung** : last time I checked minho hyung was 3 centimetres taller than me

 **Hyunjin** : you're at a growing age ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Jisung** : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
**Jisung** : you got me there

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : hyung :(  
**Jisung** : I'm sorry :(

 **Minho** : for what?

 **Jisung** : for overreacting  
**Jisung** : you were probably just joking and I just didn't get it :(

 **Minho** : it's ok  
**Minho** : I'm sorry for being petty about it

 **Jisung** : you really were :(

 **Minho** : kjwhsj don't start

 **Jisung** : I'm sorry but you k:ed me

 **Minho** : sorry  
**Minho** : if it makes you feel better  
**Minho** : you are still my fave

 **Jisung** : gross

 **Minho** : fuck you.

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Hyunjin** : Jisung?  
**Hyunjin** : you done?

 **Jisung** : yeh

 **Hyunjin** : MINSUNG ARE BACK TOGETHER

 **Chan** : AHHH WE CAN CONTINUE USING THE GC!!!

 **Woojin** : oh thank god  
**Woojin** : I've been needing to ask you guys if you wanna come hang out at my place next weekend

 **Minho** : ummm???  
**Minho** : what the actual fuck?

 **Chan** : I'll come  
**Chan** : for sure

 **Jeongin** : me too!!!

 **Hyunjin** : Seungmin nd I will be there!

 **Jisung** : minho hyung and me too

 **Minho** : excuse me?

 **Jisung** : you're excused  
**Jisung** : what time?

 **Woojin** : whenever you feel like it ig  
**Woojin** : I've got nothing planned

 **Minho** : watch Chan hyung ring your door bell at 6am

 **Woojin** : what?

 **Hyunjin** : that's when he goes to sleep tho

 **Chan** : excuse you  
**Chan** : maybe I'll stay home

 **Woojin** : it'll be more fun if you come tho

 **Chan** : Im  
**Chan** : I was just kidding  
**Chan** : of course I'll come  
**Chan** : just not at 6am  
**Chan** : ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Woojin** : haha  
**Woojin** : ok

 **Chan** : ok

 **Jisung** : gross  
**Jisung** : @Felix are you coming?

 **Changbin** : I'm coming

 **Felix** : yeah I have nothing else

 **Woojin** : ok so everyone's coming  
**Woojin** : I'll prepare food

 **Minho** : yikes

 **Changbin** : but it's free yikes

 **Woojin** : y'all suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any happenings you'd like me to write (as in not text message but story from), tell me and I can try it out :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because I wanted to leave the end open. So please give me your thoughts so continuing will be easier for me. Thank you <33

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Felix** : I'm rebranding

**Jisung** : go on  
**Jisung** : why  
**Jisung** : how  
**Jisung** : when  
**Jisung** : bitch

**Felix** : from now on you can refer to me as hellfire

**Chan** : why?

**Felix** :

**Changbin** : that's actually a brand?

**Jisung** : holy sHit!

**Felix** : apparently it is

**Woojin** : felix you're hell-less fire at most  
**Woojin** : literally nothing demonic about you  
**Woojin** : except the fact that you're a virgo

**Felix** : excuse me

**Jisung** : exCuse me??

**Hyunjin** : EXCUSE ME!!  
**Hyunjin** : — Seungmin

**Woojin** : excused.  
**Woojin** : all of you

**Hyunjin** : Seungmin and I are leaving now  
**Hyunjin** : we'll be there in like 20 minutes

**Woojin** : ok

 

**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : your friends will like me right?  
**Felix** : I've only met Chan hyung and Woojin hyung and  
**Felix** : they're nice but 5 new people is a lot

**Jisung** : wdym will they  
**Jisung** : they already like you  
**Jisung** : and you've met Seungmin and Hyunjin

**Felix** : yeah but I didn't even remember their names  
**Felix** : and I barely remember their faces

**Jisung** : it'll be fine  
**Jisung** : and you can just hang out with me if you don't feel like talking to anyone else  
**Jisung** : but also  
**Jisung** : you've already talked to them via text so might as well

**Felix** : ig ur right  
**Felix** : thanks Jisung

**Jisung** : no problem, Hellfire

**Felix** : :)

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Woojin** : where are you guys?  
**Woojin** : Chan, seungmin, hyunjin and jeongin are already here

**Minho** : I was thinking whether it would be safer to eat before I come

**Woojin** : ,,,,  
**Woojin** : bitch don't come and see if I care

**Jisung** : hyung I'll wait for you

**Minho** : ok thanks jisung  
**Minho** : I'll leave now

**Changbin** : I went to get drinks im omw now

**Chan** : dinks?

**Changbin** : drinks ;))

**Woojin** : ohmygod,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod

**group chat [hot squad]**

**Changbin** : ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)  
**Changbin** : neither of you fucktards told me  
**Changbin** : that FELIX IS ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL AND ADORABLE  
**Changbin** : so like what's up with that  
**Changbin** : I just wanna talk

 **Chan** : that's gay

 **Jisung** : you didn't ask?

 **Changbin** : well sorry it didn't occur to me that a foreign exchange student from Australia called Felix would be  
**Changbin** : that™

 **Chan** : the small one's got a point

 **Changbin** : (ง'̀-'́)ง  
**Changbin** : y'all suck I need to know these things  
**Changbin** : to act properly as a human being even after coming face to face with an Australian god

 **Chan** : aww you're too kind

 **Jisung** : I'm pretty sure we've told you you're short before

 **Changbin** : why do I even bother  
**Changbin** : and shut up Jisung we have like 2cm difference

 **Jisung** : :(

 

**Changbin – Woojin [private]**

**Changbin** : hyung  
**Changbin** : felix is beautiful

 **Woojin** : oH?

 **Changbin** : like  
**Changbin** : really beautiful

 **Woojin** : OH  
**Woojin** : sup?

 **Changbin** : idk just wanted to vent  
**Changbin** : and chan hyung and jisung aren't being helpful

 **Woojin** : understanding  
**Woojin** : u still going or was that all?

 **Changbin** : oh I'm still going  
**Changbin** : he's so adorable and his smile lightens up the whole room and god forbit I was standing next to him once and I almost fainted  
**Changbin** : he has freckles hyung! FRECKLES!!!  
**Changbin** : how could you keep something so important from me???

 **Woojin** : so I'm guessing you like him?

 **Changbin** : pffft  
**Changbin** : no,,,  
**Changbin** : I just think he's nice to look at  
**Changbin** : and nice to listen to  
**Changbin** : like???? did you hear that voicemmmmm??  
**Changbin** : Lee Felix? more like shoot me with a shotgun skkssjhsjs

 **Woojin** : oh wow  
**Woojin** : you really like him

 **Changbin** : nahh  
**Changbin** : I can get over it  
**Changbin** : I'm just surprised that's all

 **Woojin** : right.

 **Changbin** : I'm being serious

 **Woojin** : ok.  
**Woojin** : I believe you.

 

**group chat [hot squad]**

**Chan** : guys I wasn't gonna bring this up but  
**Chan** : I have very little memory of last night  
**Chan** : did I do something stupid

 **Changbin** : you kinda have a habit of doing that when you're drunk

 **Chan** : yeah but usually it's half just pretending  
**Chan** : like I know what I'm doing and I'll remember the next day but I just have the extra courage  
**Chan** : rn I'm totally blank

 **Changbin** : I mean you hung out with Woojin a lot but you didn't do anything stupid

 **Chan** : oh thank god

 **Jisung** : that's bc you were too busy staring at felix  
**Jisung** : he did a lot of stupid  
**Jisung** : Minho hyung was babysitting him so I was there by default

 **Changbin** : or you could have just not been with him?

 **Jisung** : that's not how it works

 **Chan** : JISUNG WHAT DID I DO??

 **Jisung** : nothing extremely chaotic  
**Jisung** : just

 **Chan** : just??

 **Jisung** : just a lot  
**Jisung** : you know quality quantity and all that shit

 **Changbin** : lmao what'd he do?

 **Jisung** : he was like  
**Jisung** : all over woojin hyung  
**Jisung** : in like,,,  
**Jisung** : not the most subtle way

 **Changbin** : ohmygod

 **Jisung** : like I'm pretty sure at one point he tried to kiss him  
**Jisung** : not sure where because I got hungry and bored

 **Changbin** : OHMYGOD  
**Changbin** : was woojin hyung drunk too?  
**Changbin** : you think he'll remember anything??

 **Jisung** : nah he was like tipsy and like enjoying life ig  
**Jisung** : but not completely waisted  
**Jisung** : like someone else,,,

 **Changbin** : where'd hyung go?

 **Chan** : chan's currently unavailable  
**Chan** : he'll get back to you after a few years

 **Jisung** : sorry hyung :(

 **Changbin** : it's not even your fault  
**Changbin** : he did this to himself

 **Jisung** : yeah lol

 

**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : so maybe I lied and hyung was actually acting decent even though him and woojin hyung were both wasted  
**Jisung** : Minho hyung and I came up with a plan  
**Jisung** : so don't worry about it

 **Changbin** : oHmyGoD

 

**Woojin – Minho [private]**

**Woojin** : hey so,,,  
**Woojin** : you have memory of yesterday right?  
**Woojin** : I'm guessing since you were hanging out with Jisung  
**Woojin** : the kids didn't drink did they?

 **Minho** : no they were completely ok with just sprite and coke

 **Woojin** : ok good

 **Minho** : that's all?

 **Woojin** : yeah?  
**Woojin** : why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one leo friend so writing changbin is a bit difficult :((   
> But I happy I finally did,,, it was about time


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which woojin is a dumbass but he isn't dense,,, also not here for Minho's bs

**Woojin – Minho [private]**

**Woojin** : hey so,,,  
**Woojin** : you have memory of yesterday right?  
**Woojin** : I'm guessing since you were hanging out with Jisung  
**Woojin** : the kids didn't drink did they?

 **Minho** : no they were completely ok with just sprite and coke

 **Woojin** : ok good

 **Minho** : that's all?

 **Woojin** : yeah?  
**Woojin** : why?

 **Minho** : oh nothing  
**Minho** : just that I was babysitting you

 **Woojin** : only because you insisted on me drinking  
**Woojin** : I've never drunk that much in my life

 **Minho** : not the point  
**Minho** : you did some dumb shit

 **Woojin** : well gosh maybe I should consider changing babysitters then

 **Minho** : I was entertained

 **Woojin** : bet you were  
**Woojin** : what did I do?

 **Minho** : let's just say you and Chan hyung were having a great time

 **Woojin** : ,,,  
**Woojin** : let's not  
**Woojin** : if you have something to tell, spit it out

 

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : [screenshot added]  
**Minho** : heLp I'm a bad liar!!

 **Jisung** : this was you idea wdym

 **Minho** : shut up  
**Minho** : you got the easier one to trick

 **Jisung** : lmao true  
**Jisung** : just tell him like we discussed

 **Minho** : :(

 **Jisung** : the longer you take the more sus he'll get

 **Minho** : fine

 

**Minho – Woojin [private]**

**Minho** : you were all over Chan hyung  
**Minho** : like  
**Minho** : ALL over

 **Woojin** : ????  
**Woojin** : for real!??

 **Minho** : yup

 **Woojin** : ohgodohgodohgodohgod  
**Woojin** : you think he'll remember?

 **Minho** : probably

 **Woojin** : I mean I know he likes me but  
**Woojin** : this is not how I wanted things to go

 **Minho** : wait what!?  
**Minho** : you know what???

 **Woojin** : I know that Chan likes me  
**Woojin** : what  
**Woojin** : am I wrong?

 **Minho** : no??  
**Minho** : I just,,,,  
**Minho** : hold on

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : [screenshot added]  
**Minho** : ummm??  
**Minho** : what the fuck???

 **Jisung** : oh wow???

 **Minho** : what the fuck do we do now?

 **Jisung** : just go through with the plan  
**Jisung** : so what if he knows  
**Jisung** : he didn't deny anything you said so he must like him back

 **Minho** : true  
**Minho** : also we already knew that

 **Jisung** : right??

 

**Minho – Woojin [private]**

**Minho** : ok so  
**Minho** : you know chan hyung likes you?

 **Woojin** : been knew yes

 **Minho** : ok are you gonna do anything about it

 **Woojin** : well I was gonna wait for him to do something  
**Woojin** : but since apparently my subconsciousness is sick of waiting  
**Woojin** : so idk maybe I should talk to him first

 **Minho** : talk to him as in??  
**Minho** : you like him too right?

 **Woojin** : yes omg??  
**Woojin** : I wasn't gonna just break his heart without him even confessing

 **Minho** : oh thank god  
**Minho** : when are you gonna tell him?

 **Woojin** : hhhhhhhhhh  
**Woojin** : tomorrow

 **Minho** : how about today

 **Woojin** : fine  
**Woojin** : I'll text him once I know he's off work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of context but y'all saw the new the 9th episode??? ashdgsjhd Minho released all of his 5-year-old kid energy and I watched it at school and almost choked


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the weirdest conversation I've ever written jfc,,

**Chan – Woojin [private]**

**Chan** : Woojin I'm so sorry for being like that yesterday  
**Chan** : I was drunk and I didn't realize what I was doing and I'm sorry!!

 **Woojin** : ????  
**Woojin** : what did you do??  
**Woojin** : I was gonna apologize for what I did

 **Chan** : what did you do?

 **Woojin** : I asked first

 **Chan** : you don't remember?

 **Woojin** : nothing  
**Woojin** : you don't either?

 **Chan** : nope

 **Woojin** : oh,,,,  
**Woojin** : then how do you know what you did?

 **Chan** : Jisung told me

 **Woojin** : right,,,,

 **Chan** : why?

 **Woojin** : minho told me

 **Chan** : oH

 **Woojin** : yeah  
**Woojin** : what did jisung tell you?

 **Chan** : you first

 **Woojin** : chan.

 **Chan** : fine  
**Chan** : so I was really hammered apparently tho that's really rare for me

 **Woojin** : you keep living that lie of yours, my friend

 **Chan** : at least that part's true bc I don't remember shit  
**Chan** : hEy!  
**Chan** : anyways,,,,  
**Chan** : I was kinda like all over you apparently and maybe at some point tried to kiss you????

 **Woojin** : nice,,,

 **Chan** : the fuck woojin wdym nice???

 **Woojin** : nothing  
**Woojin** : continue....

 **Chan** : that's all he told me  
**Chan** : and if it's true I'm really sorry

 **Woojin** : don't be  
**Woojin** : probably isn't true anyways  
**Woojin** : sounds kinda vague to me and Minho was worse

 **Chan** : what'd he say??

 **Woojin** : similar bs just even more vague

 **Chan** : what're they trying to get from this?

 **Woojin** : they're trying to get us together

 **Chan** : HAHA funny

 **Woojin** : isn't it?  
**Woojin** : anyways,,,  
**Woojin** : wanna go out?

 **Chan** : ????????¿?

 **Woojin** : that a no??

 **Chan** : why are you asking??

 **Woojin** : because I wanna go out with you??

 **Chan** : out as in outside???

 **Woojin** : out as in on a date  
**Woojin** : are you alright?

 **Chan** : no?

 **Woojin** : no?

 **Chan** : yes?

 **Woojin** : yes as in?

 **Chan** : yes as in yes I wanna go out with you

 **Woojin** : oh ok  
**Woojin** : cool

 **Chan** : cool

 

**group chat [hot squad]**

**Chan** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSJSVDIKSDVNSJSKDVSLSJKDBSKNW

 **Changbin** : that's v gay of you hyung

 **Chan** : [screenshot added]

 **Changbin** : oh wow  
**Changbin** : still v gay of you

 **Jisung** : you're going on a date?????

 **Chan** : ig????

 **Changbin** : wow I canny believe you two got together before minsung

 **Jisung** : before who?

 **Changbin** : minho hyung and you

 **Jisung** : ew  
**Jisung** : disgusting  
**Jisung** : why would you say that??

 **Changbin** : we love a gay in denial

 **Jisung** : I'm not even gay  
**Jisung** : and neither is Minho hyung

 **Changbin** : right.

 **Chan** : hey  
**Chan** : guys  
**Chan** : so about my problem

 **Changbin** : I thought you were happy?

 **Chan** : I AM  
**Chan** : but also like what the fuck do I do???

 **Changbin** : idk  
**Changbin** : you just go  
**Changbin** : it's still woojin hyung isn't it  
**Changbin** : nothing new

 **Jisung** : except that now it's a date

 **Chan** : AAAAAHHHHHSJJSJSKSDAJDKSJ

 **Changbin** : I can hear him screaming from the next room  
**Changbin** : he's broken

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Jisung** : hyung!!  
**Jisung** : our plan worked  
**Jisung** : they're finally together

 **Woojin** : this isn't private message you dumb fuck

 **Jisung** : oops?

 **Minho** : changbin how could you plan something like that with jisung

 **Changbin** : fuck off  
**Changbin** : jisung told me anyways

 **Minho** : so you WERE in on it  
**Minho** : I knew it  
**Minho** : smh you can't trust ppl around here

 **Changbin** : ohmygod,,,

 **Chan** : anyways,, your plan didn't work because we knew  
**Chan** : and we're not together  
**Chan** : just going on a date

 **Hyunjin** : holD ON  
**Hyunjin** : with WhO??

 **Chan** : woojin?

 **Hyunjin** : WHAT?!!???  
**Hyunjin** : what did I miss???  
**Hyunjin** : and why are Seungmin and I the only ones surprised here???

 **Changbin** : Minho hyung and jisung tried to get chan hyung and woojin hyung together  
**Changbin** : but one of the two (woojin) isn't dumb so he caught on  
**Changbin** : and went fuck it and confessed anyways

 **Woojin** : how do you know all of this??

 **Changbin** : guessing??

 **Hyunjin** : ok wow

 **Felix** : oh congrats you two

 **Minho** : thanks

 **Jisung** : thank you hellfire :)

 **Hyunjin** : felix  
**Hyunjin** : we've been over this  
**Hyunjin** : if it doesn't hurt someone's feelings, keep it out of the gc  
**Hyunjin** : – Seungmin

 **Felix** : oh shit my bad

 **Woojin** : thank you felix  
**Woojin** : maybe you are my favourite now that minho's out of the picture

 **Felix** : oh yeyyy!!

 **Minho** : out of the picture?

 **Woojin** : you just wait.

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : this is why I'm the smart one

 **Jisung** : this is why you shouldn't put your own selfie as the gc icon

 **Minho** : touché

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Jeongin** : I know I'm late and everyone's probably asleep already but HOLY SHIT

 **Chan** : I'm awake!

 **Jeongin** : of course you are

 **Chan** : ,,,,  
**Chan** : the disrespect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friendly reminder that my tumblr is @kidwoojin and I still need the clout


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Woojin remains the confident gay

**group chat [hot squad]**

**Chan** : how does one plan a date???

 **Changbin** : by talking to the person you're going on a date with  
**Changbin** : aka not us

 **Chan** : are you ever going to be helpful?

 **Changbin** : not when it comes to love I won't  
**Changbin** : I don't believe in such thing

 **Jisung** : edgy

 **Chan** : just last week you were screaming about felix what's up?

 **Changbin** : did I say I love him?  
**Changbin** : no so shut up

 **Chan** : ouch

 **Jisung** : do you love me?

 **Changbin** : gross no

 **Jisung** : :((

 **Chan** : yo what's up with you??

 **Changbin** : nothing  
**Changbin** : go plan your date with woojin hyung

 **Chan** : alright,,, I will

 

**Chan – Woojin [private]**

**Chan** : so ummm  
**Chan** : about the date

 **Woojin** : don't tell me you're backing out

 **Chan** : NO  
**Chan** : No,, god no

 **Woojin** : oh

 **Chan** : I just wanted to ask if you have any plans  
**Chan** : I'm fine with anything honestly

 **Woojin** : I could plan it as a surprise  
**Woojin** : if that's ok

 **Chan** : it can't be a surprise if I know about it

 **Woojin** : so I won't tell you dumbass  
**Woojin** : obviously you'd know we're going on a date  
**Woojin** : wow it's so weird to say

 **Chan** : what happened to your confidence from yesterday ksjsk

 **Woojin** : oh it's still here  
**Woojin** : I just can't believe I'm going out with someone as great and pretty as you

 **Chan** : ksjsksjsjjdj  
**Chan** : ok

 **Woojin** : just leave the planning to me ok?

 **Chan** : you have all of my faith

**Woojin – Minho [private]**

**Woojin** : quick! where would you take your hopefully future boyfriend on a date??

 **Minho** : my what now?

 **Woojin** : QUICK!!

 **Minho** : idk somewhere chill??  
**Minho** : laser tag?

 **Woojin** : great  
**Woojin** : I'm stealing your idea sry  
**Woojin** : I'm sure Jisung would have loved that

 **Minho** : what???  
**Minho** : what do you mean??  
**Minho** : hyung?  
**Minho** : STOP IGNORING ME!!  
**Minho** : smh,,

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Jisung** : personally I just think it would be great if my name was spelled jeesoong  
**Jisung** : you feel?

 **Hyunjin** : no  
**Hyunjin** : definitely don't feel um??  
**Hyunjin** : are you alright?

 **Woojin** : this still isn't private message, sweaty

 **Jisung** : no I just wanted to let you guys know

 **Seungmin** : thanks but you really didn't have to

 **Felix** : what is this my eyes are seeing??  
**Felix** : Seungmin on his own phone  
**Felix** : wow

 **Seungmin** : fuck off I can't be with Hyunjin ALL the time

 **Felix** : but you want to ;)))

 **Seungmin** : shut up

 **Jisung** : GUYS!!  
**Jisung** : woojin hyung's name could be spelled ujean!!

 **Woojin** : leave me out of this you nasty

 **Hyunjin** : hey friend, I'm worried for you

 **Jisung** : OH MY GOD YOU'RE A JEAN TOO!!

 **Woojin** : is he drunk?

 **Hyunjin** : no he wouldn't be able to type that well  
**Hyunjin** : that's his sober brain talking and that's the scary part

 **Seungmin** : do you need to talk buddy?

 **Jisung** : stop acting like I'm going mental  
**Jisung** : I just had a realisation  
**Jisung** : but yes I would like to talk  
**Jisung** : I'm kinda bored

 **Seungmin** : aight cool  
**Seungmin** : can someone else pls  
**Seungmin** : I didn't think he'd say yes

 **Felix** : I'm down for a chat

 **Jisung** : FUN  
**Jisung** : Seungmin you suck

 **Woojin** : do it in private please!!

 **Minho** : yeah woojin hyung's too busy planning a date that's idea he stole from me

 **Jisung** : you had a date planned?  
**Jisung** : with who??  
**Jisung** : why didn't I know about this :((

 **Minho** : no??  
**Minho** : oh god no

 **Jisung** : but you literally just said you did  
**Jisung** : why are you lying to me??

 **Minho** : I'm not???

 **Jisung** : both of those things can't be true???

 **Minho** : yes they can  
**Minho** : I had a date idea but not a date planned  
**Minho** : because I'm not going on a date  
**Minho** : with anyone  
**Minho** : but woojin hyung is so let's talk about that instead

 **Seungmin** : lmao

 **Woojin** : let's not  
**Woojin** : I'm muting this chat for at least an hour  
**Woojin** : no one dies while I'm gone alright?

 **Hyunjin** : yeah we know  
**Hyunjin** : murder is only allowed if you're here to witness it

 **Woojin** : bye.

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : don't think for a second I let the subject go  
**Jisung** : what would you need a date idea for??

 **Minho** : I don't  
**Minho** : woojin hyung did  
**Minho** : he asked me where I'd take my hypothetical boyfriend on a date  
**Minho** : and I said laser tag  
**Minho** : jisung?  
**Minho** : JISUNG WHAT THE FUCK???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this tomorrow but I couldn't sleep so here,,, have it,,,, drama :))))


	11. Chapter 11

**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : heyy felix....

**Felix** : what, no hellfire today?  
**Felix** : sup?

**Jisung** : I just  
**Jisung** : you still down for a chat?  
**Jisung** : you have to promise you won't tell anyone

**Felix** : yeah of course  
**Felix** : what's up?  
**Felix** : are you alright??

**Jisung** : yes  
**Jisung** : no?  
**Jisung** : idk I'm kinda freaking out rn

**Felix** : why???

**Jisung** : it's about Minho hyung  
**Jisung** : and you really have to promise you won't tell ANYONE  
**Jisung** : I'm only telling you because I feel like you know him the least

**Felix** : that's fair  
**Felix** : don't worry I promise I won't tell

**Jisung** : I think he just came out to me??

**Felix** : oh ok  
**Felix** : and??

**Jisung** : and?? I've known him for years and I had no ideA ABD IM FREAKING OUT!!  
**Jisung** : I know I shouldn't be upset but I am and that's freaking me out the most!!  
**Jisung** : FELIX HELP!!

**Felix** : wait you're upset because he might be gay?? or not straight

**Jisung** : oh no nono  
**Jisung** : of course not

**Felix** : oh thank god because otherwise this would have become kinda awkward  
**Felix** : yanno bc I'm bi

**Jisung** : oh...  
**Jisung** : no obviously I have nothing against gay people  
**Jisung** : two of my best friends are dating and I helped them get together

**Felix** : a point  
**Felix** : then why are you upset?  
**Felix** : because he didn't tell you?

**Jisung** : no it's not that I  
**Jisung** : I know it's not an easy thing to come out with no matter how close we are

**Felix** : especially because of how close you are

**Jisung** : what do you mean?

**Felix** : it could be different for others but I think it's harder to come out to people I'm super close with  
**Felix** : because those are the people who's opinion I actually care about

**Jisung** : oh yeah makes sense  
**Jisung** : but still that's not why I'm upset  
**Jisung** : I don't know why

**Felix** : but you wasn't upset just now when I told you

**Jisung** : no because it doesn't matter

**Felix** : then why does it matter when it's Minho hyung?

**Jisung** : I  
**Jisung** : I don't know

**Felix** : just thinking about it for a while maybe

**Jisung** : shit since when were you this smart

**Felix** : it's the gay agenda

**Jisung** : that's doesn't even make sense

**Felix** : ;)))

 

**Woojin – Chan [private]**

**Woojin** : I'll pick you up in 15  
**Woojin** : be ready!

**Chan** : can't wait!!

 

**group chat [hot squad]**

**Chan** : it's time boyss  
**Chan** : wish me lucK

**Changbin** : good luck

**Jisung** : lood guck

**Chan** : k thanks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you guys got the ending of the last chapter? Because after posting it I realised how vague it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe I wrote the first part at 5am

**Minho – Chan [private** ]

 **Minho** : hey sorry if I'm interrupting something  
**Minho** : have you talked to Jisung recently

 **Chan** : it's fine we're still in the car  
**Chan** : the last message I got from him was like half an hour ago  
**Chan** : why?  
**Chan** : everything alright??

 **Minho** : oh yeah it's fine  
**Minho** : enjoy your date hyung :)

 **Chan** : ok thanks

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : I know you're ignoring me  
**Minho** : if it's because of something I said please inform me because I don't think I've said anything wrong  
**Minho** : Jisung I swear to god,,,,

 **Jisung** : hyung I'm sorry I was just kinda surprised  
**Jisung** : I'm at Jeongin and Seungmin's dorm now

 **Minho** : wait you were surprised of what??

 **Jisung** : but I'm so proud of you  
**Jisung** : and I love you and I'm glad you could trust me enough to tell me

 **Minho** : for doing what?  
**Minho** : wait what the fuck??  
**Minho** : are you drunk?

 **Jisung** : why do ppl always assume I'm drunk?

 **Minho** : because you aren't making any fucking sense

 **Jisung** : wdym can I not be proud of my best friend for finally coming out

 **Minho** : coming out with what????

 **Jisung** : your sexuality dumbass!

 **Minho** : my sexuality is perfectly normal

 **Jisung** : yes!  
**Jisung** : that's the spirit!!

 **Minho** : Jisung no I  
**Minho** : I have no idea what you're talking about

 **Jisung** : are you alright?

 **Minho** : I'm perfectly fine

 **Jisung** : damn right you are you best friend you

 **Minho** : Jisung stop  
**Minho** : is this a prank?  
**Minho** : jeongin and you are playing with me right?

 **Jisung** : no??  
**Jisung** : you literally just came out to me you can't just take it back  
**Jisung** : it doesn't work like that

 **Minho** : whEN DID I??  
**Minho** : oH  
**Minho** : ,,,,,  
**Minho** : Jisung no it's  
**Minho** : I was just quoting what woojin hyung said

 **Jisung** : oh

 **Minho** : yeah

 **Jisung** : then you probably won't mind I told Felix?

 **Minho** : yoU TOLD FELIX??  
**Minho** : WHY WOULD YOU TELL FELIX??

 **Jisung** : I was FREAKING OUT

 **Minho** : why would you be freaking out?

 **Jisung** : idk  
**Jisung** : because you're my best friend

 **Minho** : that makes zero sense

 **Jisung** : I don't fucking know how my brain works

 **Minho** : neither does anyone else  
**Minho** : thanks for being decent enough to not tell Changbin at least

 **Jisung** : so,,,  
**Jisung** : you're not gay?

 **Minho** : well,,,,,,,,

 **Jisung** : ?????????

 **Minho** : are you gonna freak out again and tell someone else or are you already over it?

 **Jisung** : over it!  
**Jisung** : so over it!!

 **Minho** : I don't despise the idea of a girlfriend  
**Minho** : but I think I like boys more??

 **Jisung** : oH My gOd!!  
**Jisung** : hyung that's the most adorable thing I've ever read

 **Minho** : shut the fuck up

 **Jisung** : shutting the fuck up  
**Jisung** : I love you tho

 **Minho** : kshshksjs S H U T

 

**group chat [dance class]**

**Hyunjin** : hyung  
**Hyunjin** : how's the date going

 **Minho** : ew what is this??  
**Minho** : who came up with an unimaginative name like that

 **Hyunjin** : you did  
**Hyunjin** : you know back when we thought you were cool  
**Hyunjin** : and nice and normal  
**Hyunjin** : and why is the icon your selfie  
**Hyunjin** : again

 **Minho** : get off my case hyunjin you have no idea how much good that has given me

 **Hyunjin** : I don't wanna know  
**Hyunjin** : the only reason I'm here is because I needed a gc where Chan hyung is and woojin hyung isn't so

 **Minho** : are you implying that you're in a gc that neither of them are in  
**Minho** : because I'm not in one and I want to be

 **Hyunjin** : I just might  
**Hyunjin** : also now that we're here Felix said he might wanna join the dance team so

 **Minho** : that's cool w me

 **Hyunjin** : nice I'll add him

 **Minho** : NO WAIT!!

 **Hyunjin** : ???

_Minho changed the chat name to [britney spears wants what I have – Hyunjin]_

**Hyunjin** : you suck  
**Hyunjin** : it was months ago and I was drunk

 **Minho** : it was two weeks ago and you had one cider

_Minho added Felix to the chat_

**Felix** : ???

 **Hyunjin** : shut up felix we have important things to discuss rn  
**Hyunjin** : @Chan  
**Hyunjin** : hyung how's the date going????

 **Minho** : jesus  
**Minho** : if he's not looking at his phone it doesn't matter if you @ him or just text him  
**Minho** : he won't fucking see it

 **Felix** : if he's not looking at his phone the date must be going well right??

_Chan has left the chat_

**Minho** : oh yikes

 **Hyunjin** : I can't tell if that's a yes or a no

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Changbin** : HELP  
**Changbin** : I NEED TO MOVE IMMEDIATELY!!

 **Seungmin** : just last week you were saying how great living with chan hyung is because he's so quiet

 **Felix** : what is this I'm seeing???

 **Seungmin** : GET THE FUVK OVER IT FELIX I USED HYUNJINS PHONE FOR A WEEK  
**Seungmin** : ONE GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING WEEJ WILL I EVER HEAR THE END OF IT???

 **Felix** : ok damn,,

 **Changbin** : guys???  
**Changbin** : where can I crash this is urgent!!

 **Minho** : lmao are you being sexiled?

 **Changbin** : I DON'T WANNA STAY TO FUCKING FIND OUT SO WHERE CAN I STAY  
**Changbin** : please?

 **Minho** : I'd say you could come here but my roommate hates all of you

 **Felix** : Jisung's at jeongin and seungmin's dorm right now so you could crash here

 **Changbin** : you two share a room??

 **Seungmin** : you share a room with jisung?

 **Felix** : yeh,,  
**Felix** : you didn't know??

 **Changbin** : nope

 **Jisung** : oops must have forgotten to mention that haha

 **Changbin** : I mean  
**Changbin** : Hyunjin's probably asleep already so do I really have a choice  
**Changbin** : be there in a sec

 **Felix** : yey sleepover (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

**Changbin – Jisung [private]**

**Changbin** : ik you didn't do this on purpose but  
**Changbin** : bless your soul (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Jisung** : stay away from my son

 **Changbin** : you have a day age difference

 **Jisung** : (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง


	13. Chapter 13

**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : yo what happened?  
**Jisung** : were you really sexiled yesterday??

**Changbin** : they were making out on the couch when I got home  
**Changbin** : so I decided it really wasn't worth it  
**Changbin** : I mean yes I pay to live there but not that much

**Jisung** : no you don't  
**Jisung** : it's a dorm room

**Changbin** : and do I or do I not pay for school

**Jisung** : alright  
**Jisung** : did you take a picture?

**Changbin** : no??  
**Changbin** : gross  
**Changbin** : why would I

**Jisung** : tryinna look for blackmail material

**Changbin** : well you're out of luck my dude

**Jisung – Chan [private]**

**Jisung** : where's woojin hyung?  
**Jisung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chan** : idk  
**Chan** : home?

**Jisung** : oh

**Chan** : why would you text me if you need him?  
**Chan** : is he not answering your texts?

**Jisung** : no I just thought you'd be together

**Chan** : it's 9am and we just saw yesterday?

**Jisung** : yeah you did ;))))

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Chan** : is it possible to leave a private chat??

**Minho** : lmao me when I talk to Jisung

**Chan** : funny you would mention him

**Jisung** : rood

**Woojin** : good morning!

**Chan** : Good morning <3

**Jisung** : bet it is ;)))))

**Woojin** : ??

**Minho** : scroll up

**Woojin** : ,,,,,  
**Woojin** : aight

 

**Woojin – Changbin [private]**

**Woojin** : you really have a death wish don't you?

**Changbin** : why is everyone texting me today?

**Woojin** : idk maybe because you go around spreading lies

**Changbin** : I've done no such thing  
**Changbin** : if you're referring to yesterday just know that Im the victim here

**Woojin** : we didn't even notice you coming home!

**Changbin** : my point exactly

**Woojin** : ok sorry  
**Woojin** : maybe things got a little bit out of hand  
**Woojin** : but like can you really blame me like??  
**Woojin** : have you seen Chan??

**Changbin** : gross  
**Changbin** : I don't want to hear it  
**Changbin** : nor do I want to see it

**Woojin** : we'll hang out elsewhere next time

**Changbin** : grOSS

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Woojin** : nothing happened yesterday and that's that on that

**Changbin** : ರ_ರ

**Jisung** : Changbin hyung's been traumatized  
**Jisung** : hyung how was your sleepover?

**Changbin** : took melatonin and slept on your bed :))

**Jisung** : ew  
**Jisung** : why?

**Changbin** : because it was empty?

 

**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : is that really all you did?

**Changbin** : I mean we had a solid conversation going on until I passed out

**Jisung** : your ass really had the chance to talk the whole night with your crush  
**Jisung** : and your ass took melatonin and passed out I'm????

**Changbin** : I mean  
**Changbin** : to be fair I took it on the bus ride home so way before  
**Changbin** : I was planning on getting up really early and getting shit done  
**Changbin** : also I do not have a crush on felix

**Jisung** : wait,,  
**Jisung** : so how early did you fall asleep?

**Changbin** : idk between 8and 9??

**Jisung** : did you tell felix you took melatonin???

**Changbin** : no??  
**Changbin** : why are you grilling me I'm telling you literally nothing happened??

**Jisung** : yoU DUMB FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!  
**Jisung** : that's why felix was so quiet this morning

**Changbin** : excuse me??!  
**Changbin** : he was quiet?  
**Changbin** : why?

**Jisung** : he was probably fucking upset  
**Jisung** : I'd be upset too if minho hyung did that to me,,,  
**Jisung** : nO waiT!!  
**Jisung** : ignore I said that please ignore I said that!!

**Changbin** : wait what??  
**Changbin** : why was he upset? what did I do and what does minho hyung have to do with it??

**Jisung** : think about it from his point of view  
**Jisung** : you went there, you guys had what you called 'a solid conversation' and within like what? 30 minutes you fell asleep  
**Jisung** : AND IT WASN'T EVEN 9PM YET!!

**Changbin** : ohh

**Jisung** : yes ohh  
**Jisung** : fucking fix it!!

**Changbin** : alright I will

**Jisung** : good.

**Changbin** : so,,,  
**Changbin** : Minho hyung huh ;))))

**Jisung** : you know my secret I know yours and both shall remain a secret

**Changbin** : gotcha  
**Changbin** : but like do you wanna talk about it?

**Jisung** : no.

**Changbin** : alright

 

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Jisung** : QUICK I NEED DIRT ON CHANGBIN HYUNG

**Jeongin** : oh I forgot this gc was a thing

**Hyunjin** : jeongin is that really you

**Jeongin** : chill I'm eating breakfast

**Jisung** : GUYS??

**Hyunjin** : sorry I have nothing you don't already know

**Jeongin** : this one time he lost at fortnite and cried because he was drunk

**Jisung** : weak  
**Jisung** : but will do


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so like?? jeongin manipulates jisung into doing something dumb?? and minsung???

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Jisung** : should we add felix?  
**Jisung** : I think he deserves to be added

 **Jeongin** : I mean sure

 **Hyunjin** : Minho hyung wants to be added too

 **Jisung** : umm??  
**Jisung** : do you not see the name of this gc??

 **Hyunjin** : I mean yeah but  
**Hyunjin** : next year we're gonna be adults too

 **Jisung** : your point?

 **Hyunjin** : are we gonna be kicked out?  
**Hyunjin** : and jeongin's just gonna stay here and chat by himself  
**Hyunjin** : he barely talks to us now as it is

 **Jeongin** : bro that sounds like a dream  
**Jeongin** : can we do that now??

 **Jisung** : no  
**Jisung** : and no

 **Hyunjin** : cmon it's your best friend  
**Hyunjin** : he deserves a gc without chan hyung and woojin hyung

 **Jisung** : fine but you're responsible for whatever follows

 **Hyunjin** : geez so dramatic

_[Hyunjin added Minho]_

**Seungmin** : waIT can I not object!??  
**Seungmin** : well shit

 **Minho** : oh wow I feel so welcome  
**Minho** : is this the chat?  
**Minho** : why is it called no adults?

 **Hyunjin** : yes and because it's old

 **Minho** : was changbin ever part of this?

 **Jisung** : yes but we kicked him out at the beginning of the year

 **Minho** : wow that's so inspirational  
**Minho** : why am I here then?

 **Jisung** : because Hyunjin insisted

 **Minho** : my ride or die (ಥ﹏ಥ) <3

 **Hyunjin** : ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ <3

 **Jisung** : gross

 **Jeongin** : hyung don't be jealous  
**Jeongin** : green isn't really your colour

 **Jisung** : fuck you jeongin green is my favourite colour and I look fucking adorable in green!!

 **Jeongin** : prove it!

 **Jisung** : how in the fuck

 **Jeongin** : dye your hair green

 **Hyunjin** : jeongin don't  
**Hyunjin** : you know he will

 **Jisung** : bitch I just might

 **Hyunjin** : oh my god

 **Minho** : umm  
**Minho** : can I leave?

 **Seungmin** : be my guest

 

**Seungmin – Jisung [private]**

**Seungmin** : are you really gonna do it?

 **Jisung** : hell yes  
**Jisung** : if I could pull off blond in middle school and I can pull of dark green now

 **Seungmin** : did you tho?  
**Seungmin** : did you really?

 **Jisung** : where's the fucking support in this friend group

 **Seungmin** : I'll support you and your dumb decisions  
**Seungmin** : but don't expect me to be happy about it

 **Jisung** : whatever  
**Jisung** : I bet if hyunjin dyed his hair green you'd cry from happiness

 **Seungmin** : (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Jisung** : fuck you jeongin my green hair looks fucking adorable!

 **Jeongin** : yEs!!!

 **Chan** : your what??

 **Hyunjin** : wait you really dyed your hair?

 **Jisung** : hell yeah I did and it was the best decision of my life

 **Jeongin** : I'm just excited that I actually got you to do that  
**Jeongin** : all this power  
**Jeongin** : imagine the things I could do if I wasn't gaming all the time

 **Hyunjin** : ohgodddddd

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : hyung help please I hate it!!

 **Minho** : the hair?

 **Jisung** : I hate it so much

 **Minho** : it can't be that bad

 **Jisung** : it looks like spoiled broccoli  
**Jisung** : [image attached]  
**Jisung** : hYUNG IT'S SO BAD!!

 **Minho** : you look cute tho  
**Minho** : I think you can pull it off

 **Jisung** : really?

 **Minho** : yeah

 **Jisung** : for real for real?

 **Minho** : for real for real.

 **Jisung** : ok

 

**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : so maybe I do want to talk about it (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 **Changbin** : hit me

 **Jisung** : I don't want to like him because he would never like me back  
**Jisung** : but I do and there's nothing I can do about it  
**Jisung** : he just called my ratchet ass looking green hair cute and I want to commit  
**Jisung** : how fucking dare he play with my feelings like that!!  
**Jisung** : I know I look like I found a spoiled cesar salad from the trash and dumped it on my head why'd hE have to say I look cute??  
**Jisung** : for what reason??  
**Jisung** : explain to me!

 **Changbin** : he called you cute or your hair?

 **Jisung** : me

 **Changbin** : maybe he likes you too  
**Changbin** : at least now you know he thinks you're cute

 **Jisung** : yeah but like an awww you're my cute little brother cute or a you're cute and I would like to make out with you cute?  
**Jisung** : there's a difference

 **Changbin** : maybe ask him and find out?

 **Jisung** : maYbE aSK hiM aNd FinD oUt  
**Jisung** : no  
**Jisung** : have you ever seen a movie where that works?

 **Changbin** : you mean confessing?  
**Changbin** : yeah plenty

 **Jisung** : you go do that then and let's see if it works out

 **Changbin** : oh fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jokes aside jisung would look fucing adorable with dark green hair!!  
> also,,,, they (and by they I mean me) really forgot to add felix but it's too late now


	15. Chapter 15

**Changbin – Felix [private]**

**Changbin** : hey so about yesterday  
**Changbin** : I'm sorry for falling asleep mid conversation  
**Changbin** : I swear it had nothing to do with you or my lack of interest in you if that's what you think

 **Felix** : oh?  
**Felix** : no it's alright I understand

 **Changbin** : no but seriously  
**Changbin** : I took melatonin while I was going home and that shit's like  
**Changbin** : two hours and I'm out cold  
**Changbin** : so sorry if I made you think you were boring company or something  
**Changbin** : I really enjoyed talking to you like that

 **Felix** : it's fine  
**Felix** : really  
**Felix** : thanks for telling me tho  
**Felix** : I enjoyed talking to you too :)

 

**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Changbin** : ???

 **Jisung** : he's smiling at his phone  
**Jisung** : you fixed it didn't you?

 **Changbin** : as I promised

 **Jisung** : nice  
**Jisung** : keep going he hasn't smiled the whole day

 **Changbin** : I was going to

**Changbin – Felix [private]**

**Changbin** : just making sure there were no misunderstandings

 **Felix** : honestly  
**Felix** : there was but it's fine now  
**Felix** : are you free next Friday?  
**Felix** : we could continue where we left off

 **Changbin** : yeah totally  
**Changbin** : I'm sure I have nothing important

**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : lmao he actually giggled  
**Jisung** : keep going

 **Changbin** : how about you mind your own business

 **Jisung** : waiT slow down!!  
**Jisung** : he asked me to go to jeongin and seungmin's again next friday what's going on??

 **Changbin** : could you maybe?

 **Jisung** : I'm afraid to say yes but terrified to say no

 **Changbin** : so yes?

 **Jisung** : I feel like I don't have a choice

**Felix – Changbin [private]**

**Felix** : it's settled then

 **Changbin** : can't wait!

 

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Hyunjin** : oh shit I forgot

_[Hyunjin added Felix]_

**Seungmin** : lmao

 **Minho** : dumbass

 **Felix** : ?  
**Felix** : what'd I do now??  
**Felix** : you really added me into a gc just to insult me?

 **Jeongin** : not you dumbass  
**Jeongin** : [screenshot added]

 **Felix** : oh,,  
**Felix** : so I'm guessing this is the gc you talked about hyunjin?

 **Hyunjin** : yep yep  
**Hyunjin** : no adults allowed

 **Felix** : then why is Minho hyung here?

 **Seungmin** : beats me

 **Jeongin** : hyunjin hyung said I couldn't have full custody next year so what's the point anymore  
**Jeongin** : might as well invite changbin hyung back smh

 **Hyunjin** : don't you fucking dare!

 **Felix** : all of you are bullies

 **Seungmin** : what,, you thought our personalities would suddenly change in a new gc?

 **Felix** : let a boy dream

_[Jeongin added Changbin]_

**Hyunjin** : I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING FIGHT YOU

 **Changbin** : oh ok wow??

_[Hyunjin removed Changbin]_

**Jeongin** : I don't appreciate you radicalism

_[Jeongin removed Minho]_

**Seungmin** : LMAOOOO

 **Hyunjin** : Seungmin do you mind if I come over

 **Seungmin** : lol not at all

 **Jeongin** : no you fucking won't  
**Jeongin** : seungmin hyung you've failed me as a friend and as a roommate and I'm moving to live with Minho hyung and his mean roommate

 **Seungmin** : lol

 **Felix** : and here I thought the other gc was a shit show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow look at me uploading


	16. Chapter 16

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Changbin** : Alexa, why is Hyunjin threatening to fight me?

 **Chan** : what?

 **Changbin** : he added me into the no adults gc and said he would fight me

 **Jeongin** : you fool!!!  
**Jeongin** : why would you tell him

 **Hyunjin** : ⇈  
**Hyunjin** : also I was threatening to fight jeongin

 **Jeongin** : yeah,, you ain't special

 **Changbin** : well oops my bad

 **Chan** : no adults gc??

 **Jeongin** : woops there goes my dream of being the dictator of the century

 **Woojin** : ???

 **Chan** : who's part of it

 **Felix** : yesterday for like a second everyone but you two

 **Hyunjin** : FELIX!!

 **Woojin** : I feel left out,,,

 **Chan** : it's fine we have our own gc <3

 **Woojin** : it's private chat dumbass <3

 **Chan** : it's still better than this <3

 **Jeongin** : then leave

 **Chan** : aighT listen,,,

 **Woojin** : why is jeongin even talking to us?

 **Jeongin** : beats me

 **Woojin** : ok edge lord  
**Woojin** : go back to gaming

 **Jeongin** : bye

 **Felix** : can I come???

 **Jeongin** : yeah sure

 **Felix** : nicE!  
**Felix** : omw

 **Seungmin** : @Minho  
**Seungmin** : hyung jeongin's moving in with you and your asshole roommate

 **Minho** : let him be  
**Minho** : just because he thinks you guys are loud and obnoxious doesn't mean he's an asshole

 **Hyunjin** : why would he think that lmao

 **Woojin** : yeah I have no idea

 **Chan** : what an absurd concept  
**Chan** : us? being loud? hah. don't make me laugh

 **Hyunjin** : ok hyung that's a bit too far with the sarcasm

 **Chan** : right

 **Jisung** : hyung's roommate likes me tho (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Hyunjin** : why tho  
**Hyunjin** : you're the most loud and obnoxious one

 **Changbin** : yeah what does Jisung have that we don't

 **Jisung** : looks, charm, personality, manners...  
**Jisung** : do I need to go on?

 **Changbin** : please don't  
**Changbin** : you're only embarrassing yourself

 **Minho** : he only likes Jisung because he spends half of his week in our dorm

 **Jisung** : right.

 **Minho** : not saying you don't have all of those qualities bc you do

**Changbin – Jisung [private]**

**Changbin** : oh??

 **Jisung** : oH???

 **Changbin** : OHh!!

 **Jisung** : what does he mean by that I'm screaming!!

 **Changbin** : he liKeS you

 **Jisung** : kshsjahsksj stop  
**Jisung** : it's just a compliment it doesn't mean anything

 **Changbin** : it's from Minho hyung tho?  
**Changbin** : when was the last time you heard him compliment anyone

 **Jisung** : when he called me cute akskhsks

 **Changbin** : anyone but you

 **Jisung** : a point.  
**Jisung** : but like he's my best friend maybe he just doesn't want me to be upset???

 **Changbin** : has that ever stopped him before

 **Jisung** : shut up I'm blocking you!

 **Changbin** : you're in denial,,,

 **Jisung** : S H U T

 **Changbin** : well are you gonna answer him??

 **Jisung** : oh shit right,,

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

**Jisung** : lol thanks haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my phone failed me today so I wrote this while blasting Hellevator (how loud can I listen to this so the rest of the bus doesn't hear challenge) and I still haven't heard the new album so rip,,,


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin: y'all suck pt. 2

**group chat [hot squad]**

**Changbin** : sup Jisung,,

**Jisung** : yeh?

**Changbin** : how are you doing this fine Thursday?

**Jisung** : if you're gonna ask about felix text him yourself

**Changbin** : ksjsksh no  
**Changbin** : I'm just bored

**Jisung** : why groupchat?

**Changbin** : so,, woojin hyung's at our place again  
**Changbin** : how's your day going?

**Jisung** : oH  
**Jisung** : rip

**Changbin** : yeah  
**Changbin** : sO HOW'S YOUR DAY GOING?

**Jisung** : I have class

**Changbin** : now?

**Jisung** : yeh

**Changbin** : well shit

**Chan** : Changbin shut your passive aggressive ass up and come say it to our face

**Changbin** : I'm afraid to leave my room

**Chan** : we're literally just watching netflix shut the entire fuck up!  
**Chan** : – Woojin

**Jisung** : lmao  
**Jisung** : netflix and...

**Chan** : netflix and popcorn stop being a brat Jisung  
**Chan** : – Woojin

 

**group chat [whenwillhyungactuallyleaveuslikehesaidhewill]**

_Changbin changed the chat name to [netflix and popcorn stop being a brat jisung – woojin 2018]_

**Hyunjin** : do I even wanna know?  
**Hyunjin** : the answer is no btw so shut up

**Woojin** : y'all suck

**Jisung** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Chan** : you joining us or what  
**Chan** : binnie?

**Hyunjin** : lmao what the fuuck???

**Changbin** : what are you watching?

**Chan** : b99

**Changbin** : fine,,,  
**Changbin** : but if anyone touches anyone I'm leaving

**Woojin** : that's a bit too much to ask don't you think

**Changbin** : I said what I said  
**Changbin** : maybe I'll sit between you two

**Woojin** : fine don't come,,,

**Minho** : can you do this in private  
**Minho** : I don't need all these images in my head

**Changbin** : fine you can sit together ಠ×ಠ  
**Changbin** : but no funny business

**Woojin** : yes dad

**Chan** : ohmygod

**Changbin** : gross

**Minho** : lmaooo

**Hyunjin** : daDdy

_[Woojin left the chat]_

**Chan** : it's what he deserves

 

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Felix** : hey fellas  
**Felix** : would you have the time and energy to talk about Changbin hyung and his interests?

**Jeongin** : nope

**Seungmin** : no

**Hyunjin** : not if you're gonna talk like that we don't

**Jisung** : oooohh felix's in l*ve

**Felix** : shouldn't have asked  
**Felix** : I'm not in love I just don't want it to be awkward

**Hyunjin** : what be awkward?

**Jisung** : they're having a date tomorrow and they're kicking me out  
**Jisung** : oh yeah Seungmin I'm coming there tomorrow

**Seungmin** : alright

**Jeongin** : why doesn't anyone care about my opinion???  
**Jeongin** : and why is everyone dating each other that's gross

**Hyunjin** : wdym everyone it's only two ppl

**Jeongin** : *looks into the camera like he's on the office*

**Hyunjin** : you're weird

**Jisung** : anyways  
**Jisung** : felix you guys were doing fine last time  
**Jisung** : you'll be fine now too

**Felix** : I guess,,,

**Hyunjin** : wait felix likes Changbin hyung?

**Jisung** : yes

**Felix** : no??

**Jisung** : shut up felix no one asked you

**Felix** : you're literally talking about my feelings

**Jisung** : all I'm saying is the truth

**Felix** : well  
**Felix** : maybe so,,,

**Hyunjin** : oooohhh  
**Hyunjin** : ngl you could do so much better

**Jisung** : no buts you just admitted it  
**Jisung** : you have to tell him tomorrow :((

**Felix** : mmmm no

**Jisung** : boring  
**Jisung** : then why do you need me to leave?  
**Jisung** : maybe I'll stay :))

**Felix** : no  
**Felix** : fuck you

**Hyunjin** : not saying I don't love the drama  
**Hyunjin** : but this seems like a conversation you two should have in private

**Jeongin** : aren't you roommates?

**Jisung** : I'm in class

**Hyunjin** : of course he's in class

 

**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : hey nerd  
**Jisung** : I was just teasing you  
**Jisung** : obviously you don't have to tell him and I'll leave like I promised

**Felix** : I mean  
**Felix** : you don't have to leave if you don't want to

**Jisung** : nah I do and I already promised Seungmin and jeongin I would play with them

**Felix** : ok have fun then ig

**Jisung** : you too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Felix** : shuT UP


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just know that I'm super thankful for all the comments and writing this is so much more enjoyable when I know that there are people who enjoy my work :'''''))))

**group chat [no adults]**

**Jisung** : seungmin I'll be there in a sec lix's dumb ass forgot his keys  
**Jisung** : but can we go to the mart together?  
**Jisung** : felix where the fuck are you??

 **Felix** : I'm coming!!  
**Felix** : I left my bag in the bathroom

 **Hyunjin** : kajska what's gotten into you today?

 **Felix** : I'm fucking nervous!!!!

 **Hyunjin** : ok damn

 **Jeongin** : I still live here too hyung,,,  
**Jeongin** : and Seungmin hyung said ok

 **Jisung** : ok I'm leaving now  
**Jisung** : Felix,,, buddy  
**Jisung** : you might wanna take a shower

 **Felix** : oh fuck you

 **Hyunjin** : I feel left out

 **Jeongin** : Seungmin hyung says you can come too

 **Hyunjin** : I wasn't asking but thanks

 **Jeongin** : Seungmin hyung says ok loser

 **Jisung** : are you sure that wasn't just you

 **Jeongin** : woops  
**Jeongin** : exposed ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Jisung** : hyunjin you coming now or later?

 **Hyunjin** : later  
**Hyunjin** : I need to shower because dance practice

 **Jisung** : ok

  
**group chat [hot squad]**

**Jisung** : Changbin hyung I'm gone

 **Changbin** : ok

 **Chan** : are you going somewhere??

 **Jisung** : I'm going to Seungmin's  
**Jisung** : and binnie hyung's going to ours to hang out with felix

 **Chan** : oh sounds fun  
**Chan** : I'm helping Minho with an assignment rn but can you guys hang out later?

 **Jisung** : yeah sure

 **Chan** : ok we'll be there in like an hour

 **Jisung** : we?

 **Chan** : minho and I?

 **Jisung** : Minho hyung's coming too?

 **Chan** : I mean if that's alright

 **Jisung** : Seungmin said yikes  
**Jisung** : but sure  
**Jisung** : it's gonna be really full tho so we might have to go somewhere else at some point  
**Jisung** : but maybe not idk

 **Chan** : ok that's fine

  
**Changbin – Felix [private]**

**Changbin** : hey is it fine if I come now?

 **Felix** : yeah sure

 **Changbin** : ok be there in a sec :)

 **Felix** : yey!

  
**Felix – Jisung [private** ]

 **Felix** : god fucking damnit  
**Felix** : he'S WEARING EYELINER HELP

 **Jisung** : is that bad?

 **Felix** : he looks hot help!!!! Me!!!

 **Jisung** : sorry can't help you buddy

 **Felix** : aaaaahhhhh

 **Jisung** : you'll survive

 **Felix** : hopefully

  
**Chan – Jisung [private]**

**Chan** : we're coming

 **Jisung** : ouk

  
**group chat [netflix and popcorn stop being a brat jisung – woojin 2018]**

**Woojin** : why are you guys so quiet today???

 **Jeongin** : we're having a real life group chat

 **Woojin** : a what?

 **Chan** : we're having a group hangout

 **Woojin** : babe??  
**Woojin** : why was I not invited :((

 **Chan** : sorry baby :((  
**Chan** : you can come now if you want

 **Jisung** : gross

 **Seungmin** : in my defense  
**Seungmin** : everyone invited themselves

 **Woojin** : ok I'll come too then

 **Chan** : you can meet me at the mart  
**Chan** : I'm going to get snacks right now

 **Woojin** : alright

 **Jisung** : get lots of snacks!!!

 **Chan** : will do!!

  
**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : enjoying life?

 **Changbin** : I was before you texted me

 **Jisung** : damn sorry  
**Jisung** : you really put on make up for a sleepover

 **Changbin** : how do you know

 **Jisung** : sources

 **Changbin** : Chan hyung?

 **Jisung** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
**group chat [netflix and popcorn stop being a brat jisung – woojin 2018]**

**Woojin** : babe where are you?

 **Chan** : inside the store  
**Chan** : it was cold outside

 **Woojin** : oh yeah I'm fucking freezing

 **Chan** : come inside so I can hug you warm :((

 **Jeongin** : grosS.  
**Jeongin** : what happened to your private chat  
**Jeongin** : you know the one that was better than this chat

 **Jisung** : oh boy am I glad I didn't go with them

 **Woojin** : shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,, I don't know how many of you follow me on tumblr but umm,,, just in case you didn't think my life is a live action version of a fucking fan fiction,,,, my crush asked me to kiss her on the lips,,, and her boyfriend was sitting right there,,, so what is a drunk bitch supposed to do at that point???? so like idk send emotional support ig,,, haven't plugged my tumblr in a while so it's @spookyminsung until Halloween and after that I'll go back to @kidwoojin because I miss it :''''))


	19. Chapter 19

**group chat [netflix and popcorn stop being a brat jisung – woojin 2018]**

**Chan** : ok what snacks do you guys want?

**Minho** : the fact that it took you guys this long to get to the snacks isle disgusts me,,,

**Jisung** : ranch chips!!!

**Seungmin** : gummy worms and the spicy cheese ball things that jeongin likes

**Chan** : alright

**Minho** : is alcohol out of question?

**Woojin** : wow look at minho embracing his inner wine mom  
**Woojin** : Friday night and the kids are gone

**Minho** : yeah except the kids are here and I was planning on letting them drink

**Hyunjin** : A+ parenting  
**Hyunjin** : I support

**Chan** : no

**Hyunjin** : :(

**Woojin** : hold on a sec

**Jisung** : ??

**Chan** : ok maybe this one time

**Jisung** : umgjgah  
**Jisung** : I don't wanna know

**Hyunjin** : yeyy!!!

**Jeongin** : me included?

**Chan** : ksjakshanavjs  
**Chan** : f i ne,,,,

**Jeongin** : fuck yeah!!!

**Seungmin** : ohmygod,,,

**Hyunjin** : jesus lord....

**Jisung** : thanks dad I hate it,,,

  
**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : where'd you go?

**Minho** : the toilet  
**Minho** : why?

**Jisung** : haha just wondering

**Minho** : you miss me already? ;))

**Jisung** : and what about it

**Minho** : oh lmao  
**Minho** : is anyone playing?

**Jisung** : no I told them I wanted to play a round with you

**Minho** : aww  
**Minho** : be there in a sec

**Jisung** : yeyy!!

  
**group chat [netflix and popcorn stop being a brat jisung – woojin 2018]**

**Chan** : can someone please let us in????

**Jeongin** : no can do my dudes

**Woojin** : you guys are really leaving us here with the food huh?

**Jeongin** : it seems I have made a tactical error  
**Jeongin** : im coming!!

**Woojin** : that's what I thought

  
**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : sup?

**Changbin** : nothing much,, you?

**Jisung** : nothing much my ass  
**Jisung** : give me details!!

**Changbin** : we've just been talking  
**Changbin** : and eating  
**Changbin** : and listening to music  
**Changbin** : and now we're watching yt videos

**Jisung** : boring,,,

**Changbin** : did I or did I not say "nothing much"??

**Jisung** : I guess  
**Jisung** : but I'm glad you guys are having fun

**Changbin** : what are you guys doing?

**Jisung** : Chan hyung and woojin hyung just came with snacks and alcohol!!

**Changbin** : ohmygod,,,,

**Jisung** : and they said we can drink

**Changbin** : ohMYGoD  
**Changbin** : why??

**Jisung** : idk probably because they don't want us to bother them  
**Jisung** : but honestly rn I don't really care about their reasons

**Changbin** : dumbasses  
**Changbin** : all of you

**Jisung** : don't think you're better than us just because you aren't involved this time

**Changbin** : mmhhh  
**Changbin** : how's Minho hyung doing ;))))

**Jisung** : excited to drink ig

**Changbin** : yikes  
**Changbin** : felix said that if he receives one drunk text from you you're blocked

**Jisung** : smh can I not text him how much I love him?

**Changbin** : he says no

**Jisung** : fine,,,

 

**group chat [netflix and popcorn stop being a brat jisung – woojin 2018]**

_Woojin changed the chat name to [netflix and popcorn]_

_Hyunjin changed the chat name to [jisung id a brat]_

**Woojin** : id

**Hyunjin** : its truw!

**Changbin** : oh wow Hyunjin's really at it lmao

**Hyunjin** : heu hyubg!

**Changbin** : hi.  
**Changbin** : boy am I glad I'm not there

**Hyunjin** : hyung i oove you!!

**Changbin** : cool,,,

  
**Jisung – Changbin [private]**

**Jisung** : hey hyusb can you tell felix I losbe him!?

**Changbin** : felix said that he has your keys and he won't let you in tomorrow if you don't take that back and that's disgusting

**Jisung** : hyung tahts too long I van't read in drunk  
**Jisung** : *im

**Changbin** : it's nothing,,,

**Jisung** : ok I love you yoo! <3

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Changbin** : you guys might wanna start sobering up because we just had a surprise room inspection

**Woojin** : oh shit  
**Woojin** : ummm do us a solid and stall him please???

**Felix** : on it

  
**Woojin – Minho [private]**

**Woojin** : where in the fuck are you??

**Minho** : I'm hiding under jeongin's bed

**Woojin** : for how long?  
**Woojin** : when you disappeared you were hammered and now suddenly you can type?

**Minho** : like a solid hour  
**Minho** : I started feeling things

**Woojin** : what kinda things

**Minho** : like soft things

**Woojin** : that explains literally nothing

**Minho** : don't worry about it I'm coming back

**Woojin** : ok can you drag jisung out?  
**Woojin** : Chan's taking hyunjin because they're probably in the worst state  
**Woojin** : jeongin and seungmin will be fine with just a glass of water and mouthwash

**Minho** : uhh yeah sure ok

**Woojin** : ok thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me reflecting my drunk personality into Jisung? perhaps,,, (cut to me drunk posting on tumblr that I love minho)   
> also is it like a thing that people can't read when they're drunk or is it just me??


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two chapters so triple update became just double update again

**Minho – Woojin [private]**

**Minho** : where are you guys?

**Woojin** : where are we?  
 **Woojin** : where the fuck are you??

**Minho** : Jisung wanted to go to the bathrooms

**Woojin** : oh is he alright?

**Minho** : yeah he just wanted to come her for some reason  
 **Minho** : umm shit hold on

**Woojin** : we went back inside   
**Woojin** : minho?  
 **Woojin** : minho is everything alright???

**Minho** : yeah sorry   
**Minho** : we're coming now

**Woojin** : do you need help?

**Minho** : no I'm fine

**Woojin** : alright,,  
 **Woojin** : avoid the b wing

**Minho** : ok

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Changbin** : did you guys make it or?

**Woojin** : yeah it's fine  
 **Woojin** : I already left tho so what do I know

**Felix** : why?

**Woojin** : I don't live there?

**Felix** : oh yeah shit I forgot

**Woojin** : lmao   
**Woojin** : goodnight you guys  
 **Woojin** : I'm coming over tomorrow

**Felix** : nite

**Changbin** : goodnight

**Chan** : goodnight baby I miss you already :((

**Woojin** : <3

**Changbin** : please stop

  
**Woojin – Minho [private]**

**Woojin** : hey   
**Woojin** : how's Jisung doing?

**Minho** : what am I  
 **Minho** : his guardian?

**Woojin** : you might as well be   
**Woojin** : are you feeling fine?

**Minho** : yeah I sobered up while I was napping under the bed

**Woojin** : ok good  
 **Woojin** : wake Jisung up and give him water  
 **Woojin** : if you let him fall asleep like that he'll feel like shit tomorrow

**Minho** : I know hyung  
 **Minho** : I've drunk before

**Woojin** : I know  
 **Woojin** : just making sure

**Minho** : thanks

  
**Woojin – Chan [private]**

**Woojin** : how's Hyunjin?

**Chan** : awake  
 **Chan** : I think he'll be alright

**Woojin** : ok good

**Chan** : why did I agree to this again?

**Woojin** : ;))   
**Woojin** : you can't say it didn't work

**Chan** : aight,,,  
 **Chan** : good night

**Woojin** : night <3

  
**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : yo  
 **Jisung** : can you do me a solid and open the door   
**Jisung** : felix?  
 **Jisung** : FELIX!!

_[missed voice call at 3:26]_

**Jisung** : felix.....

**Felix** : what the fuck it's 3am??

**Jisung** : just let me in

**Felix** : I hate you.

  
**Hyunjin – Jisung [private]**

**Hyunjin** : ummm where the fuck are you?

**Jisung** : went back home

**Hyunjin** : home??

**Jisung** : dorm

**Hyunjin** : why  
 **Hyunjin** : it's 6am

**Jisung** : and I left three hours ago   
**Jisung** : I missed my bed   
**Jisung** : someone left me on the couch and Minho hyung was laying on my feet

**Hyunjin** : you left yourself on the couch

**Jisung** : maybe so,,,,

**Hyunjin** : do you feel ok?

**Jisung** : I feel like shit  
 **Jisung** : you?

**Hyunjin** : I'm alright   
**Hyunjin** : just really fucking hungry   
**Hyunjin** : do you have food?

**Jisung** : just snacks

**Hyunjin** : salty?

**Jisung** : yep

**Hyunjin** : I'm coming over!!

**Jisung** : alrighty but felix and changbin hyung are cuddling on felix's bed and if you wake them up one of us will die

**Hyunjin** : honestly death sounds just about what I need right now

**Jisung** : oh mood?

**Hyunjin** : ok I'm here open the door

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Woojin** : umm??   
**Woojin** : jisung and hyunjin?  
 **Woojin** : where the fuck are you???!

**Hyunjin** : home

**Chan** : home?!??

**Felix** : they're here,,,

**Woojin** : your dorm?

**Changbin** : yep

**Woojin** : you can't just leave without telling anyone

**Jisung** : I could have told the whole room and no one would have noticed

**Woojin** : you could have texted?

**Jisung** : didn't cross my mind   
**Jisung** : oops?

**Felix** : he came back at 3am smh   
**Felix** : no idea when hyunjin came tho

**Woojin** : you guys are never drinking again

**Hyunjin** : :((

**Jisung** : we'll be adults next year

**Woojin** : did I fucking stutter???

**Jisung** : :^(

  
**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : why'd you leave so early?

**Jisung** : you were sleeping on my feet

**Minho** : you could have woken me up

**Jisung** : didn't feel like it

**Minho** : ummm   
**Minho** : so about yesterday

**Jisung** : yeah I've got no memory

**Minho** : nothing?

**Jisung** : nope  
 **Jisung** : I remember wanting to get to the bathrooms for some reason  
 **Jisung** : but that's all

**Minho** : oh alright

**Jisung** : yeah

  
**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : where'd you go?

**Felix** : out  
 **Felix** : you guys ate all the food

**Jisung** : oops sorry

**Felix** : no you're not

**Jisung** : no I'm not

**Felix** : so,,,, what did you do yesterday  
 **Felix** : other than drinking

**Jisung** : you first

**Felix** : no

**Jisung** : please??

**Felix** : fine   
**Felix** : we talked and listened to music and watched wideos

**Jisung** : boring I already knew that,, next

**Felix** : nothing happened o×o

**Jisung** : bullshit  
 **Jisung** : you're saying I'm supposed to believe that nothing happened but when I came home you two were cuddling?

**Felix** : well maybe,,,, perhaps,,,

**Jisung** : ??

**Felix** : he held my hand

**Jisung** : I––  
 **Jisung** : that's all??

**Felix** : yeh

**Jisung** : you two istg  
 **Jisung** : how'd you end up cuddling??

**Felix** : I was cold

**Jisung** : cold huh....

**Felix** : ok maybe I lied but he doesn't need to know   
**Felix** : I'm telling you,, it was the eyeliner

**Jisung** : ok so you did something right I suppose

**Felix** : ok your turn!!

**Jisung** : ok so,,,  
 **Jisung** : I don't remember everything

**Felix** : jfc

**Jisung** : but I remember wanting to drag minho hyung to the toilets because I had a sudden peak of confidence so I wanted to confess but I don't remember if I did??   
**Jisung** : I'm not even sure if I dreamed it all  
 **Jisung** : felix I'm freaking out!!   
**Jisung** : what if I did and he hates me now???

**Felix** : oh wow  
 **Felix** : ok first of all   
**Felix** : he's not gonna hate you   
**Felix** : maybe just pretend it didn't happen and see

**Jisung** : you think?

**Felix** : you don't really have a choice if you're not gonna confront him

**Jisung** : I think he tried to bring it up but I avoided it  
 **Jisung** : so there's no going back now

**Felix** : oh my god :))

**Jisung** : yep.  
 **Jisung** : I'll just avoid it for as long as I can

**Felix** : healthy coping mechanisms  
 **Felix** : we stan

**Jisung** : can you come back I need a hug :((

**Felix** : coming (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to know 100 dog breeds by tomorrow so bye!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween I'm longing for sweet sweet death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this I kinda like a Halloween special so that's why the double update,,, I'll get to the main storyline as soon as possible also I have an exam week coming up so I might not have time to update tomorrow :((

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Jisung** : guys it's Halloween party time????

 **Felix** : it's boo  
**Felix** : gy time

 **Jeongin** : hated that

 **Hyunjin** : I just hope that Minho hyung's wearing something a bit more imaginative than last year

 **Felix** : what was he last year?

 **Seungmin** : he threw a red blanket over himself and said he was the ghost of Christmas

 **Jisung** : I thought his costume was great

 **Hyunjin** : you almost kicked him out for insulting your favourite holiday??

 **Jisung** : can't a boy change his mind?

 **Hyunjin** : not without a reason he can't

 **Seungmin** : I don't know what's going on and I don't like it

 **Jeongin** : I DON'T DEAL WELL WITH CHANGE

 **Jisung** : you guys are so dramatic

 **Felix** : Jisung likes Minho hyung

 **Jisung** : FELIX!!!

 **Felix** : revenge  
**Felix** : nice isn't it

 **Hyunjin** : oh wow

 **Seungmin** : huh???!!

 **Jeongin** : but who's surprised?

 **Felix** : clearly hyunjin and seungmin are

 **Jeongin** : come on  
**Jeongin** : it's so obvious

 **Jisung** : what??

 **Hyunjin** : so you catch feelings and suddenly it's okay to dress up as a red blanket for Halloween?

 **Jisung** : perhaps,,,,  
**Jisung** : but I bet he'll put more effort this year

 **Seungmin** : I wouldn't bet on it

 **Jisung** : What do you know?

 **Seungmin** : his mom came over a few days ago to bring him new sheets  
**Seungmin** : white

 **Hyunjin** : *gasp*  
**Hyunjin** : white?? not white!!

 **Jisung** : so what

 **Jeongin** : white sheets = ghost

 **Hyunjin** : to be fair regular ghost is still better than ghost of christmas  
**Hyunjin** : that's not a thing

 **Jisung** : he made it a thing!

 **Seungmin** : oh yikes  
**Seungmin** : text me back when old Jisung is back and ready to tear minho hyung to pieces

 

**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Felix** : what happens if one dresses up as santa claus for Halloween?

 **Jisung** : what the fuck?

 **Hyunjin** : like a scary santa?

 **Felix** : no like a normal one

 **Minho** : the universe will crumble

 **Felix** : nicE!

 **Jisung** : felix no!!

 **Felix** : fuck you I'm doing it!  
**Felix** : my mum's coming over today and bringing it

 **Jisung** : I'm moving

 **Felix** : go right ahead

 **Hyunjin** : what is everyone else gonna be?

 **Jeongin** : satan

 **Hyunjin** : accurate

 **Seungmin** : the same as last year

 **Hyunjin** : a horse?  
**Hyunjin** : please don't the mask is creepy

 **Seungmin** : it was an investment!

 **Jeongin** : a mistake is what it was

 **Seungmin** : ;((

 **Chan** : I'm gonna be a vampire

 **Jeongin** : again??

 **Chan** : I'm on a budget,,

 **Woojin** : I was thinking a zombie  
**Woojin** : but that seems like a lot of effort

 **Chan** : I can give you a vampire makeover!!

 **Hyunjin** : gay vampires it is then....  
**Hyunjin** : I was thinking of being a cat

 **Felix** : !!!!  
**Felix** : I'm gonna be a dog!!!

 **Hyunjin** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Felix** : ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 **Jeongin** : not this shit again

 **Jisung** : what happened to santa

 **Felix** : he's dead

 **Minho** : is ghost a solid choice

 **Seungmin** : I fucking knew it!!  
**Seungmin** : fucking called it!

 **Hyunjin** : well Jisung,,  
**Hyunjin** : is ghost a good costume?

 **Jisung** : it's a school event why are you asking me?

 **Hyunjin** : alright  
**Hyunjin** : @Changbin hyung?

 **Changbin** : huh?

 **Hyunjin** : do you have a costume

 **Changbin** : uhhh  
**Changbin** : shit

 **Hyunjin** : 3 gay vampires it is

 **Changbin** : I'm???

 **Woojin** : don't you dare say "I'm not gay"  
**Woojin** : that's rude and homophobic and I will punch you

 **Changbin** : lmao no I'm not in denial unlike some others

 **Woojin** : then what?

 **Changbin** : nothing  
**Changbin** : I'm down to third wheel you two

 **Hyunjin** : what is going on?

 **Seungmin** : what is he so goddamn happy for??

 **Jeongin** : I don't like it  
**Jeongin** : be sad bitch!

 **Chan** : babe, come over so I can start  
**Chan** : we only have four hours till the party

 **Woojin** : only?

 **Hyunjin** : you think Chan hyung's fucking playing with his make up??  
**Hyunjin** : you're gonna sit there for 2 hours and not move a muscle

 **Woojin** : can't wait,,,,

  
**Minho – Changbin [private]**

 **Minho** : what do you mean you're not in denial "unlike some others" ??

 **Changbin** : I didn't mean you if that's what you're asking

 **Minho** : right.

 **Changbin** : but if the shoe fits ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps binnie snapped


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was supposed to work on my school projects but instead I did this,,,,, but who's surprised

**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Felix** : good morning and merry Christmas my dearest friends!!

 **Woojin** : felix it's 3pm  
**Woojin** : also it's November

 **Hyunjin** : also yesterday you called us fucktards so what's the truth?

 **Jisung** : Halloween was yesterday

 **Felix** : and today is christmas  
**Felix** : I don't make the rules

 **Woojin** : clearly you do

 **Chan** : felix is right!  
**Chan** : merry Christmas everyone!!

 **Woojin** : we're breaking up

 **Chan** : :((  
**Chan** : that's fine I couldn't be with a Halloween supremacist anyways :''(

 **Woojin** : ??  
**Woojin** : I enjoy both of my ungodly holidays equally thank you very much

 **Chan** : oh then nvm lol

 **Felix** : jeongin I'm coming over to play

 **Seungmin** : he's not home

 **Felix** : Seungmin I'm coming over to play

 **Seungmin** : I'm not home either

 **Felix** : Hyunjin I'm coming over to play

 **Hyunjin** : why would I be there??

 **Felix** : worth a shot  
**Felix** : whatever I'll just die of boredom

 **Jisung** : ....  
**Jisung** : I'm literally right here

 **Felix** : don't .... me???  
**Felix** : what exactly are you doing to help me get over my boredom  
**Felix** : nothing!  
**Felix** : you're just moping around  
**Felix** : also you don't have a game console  
**Felix** : THERE! I said it

 **Jisung** : fine I'll come break into their dorm with you

 **Felix** : yeyy!!!

 **Hyunjin** : once again,,, not complaining  
**Hyunjin** : but seems like a conversation you should be having in private

  
**Minho – Chan [private]**

**Minho** : where are you?

 **Chan** : dorm

 **Minho** : alone?

 **Chan** : yup  
**Chan** : changbin left somewhere

 **Minho** : can we talk?

 **Chan** : yeah sure  
**Chan** : what's up?

 **Minho** : so,, now that you've dabbled in the whole dating your friend lifestyle

 **Chan** : what the fuck

 **Minho** : how's it going for you?

 **Chan** : great??  
**Chan** : I'm????  
**Chan** : what??  
**Chan** : is this about Jisung?

 **Minho** : why would you think it's about Jisung?  
**Minho** : lol

 **Chan** : is it about Changbin then

 **Minho** : nO gross!!

 **Chan** : so it's about Jisung?

 **Minho** : ....  
**Minho** : maybe so...

 **Chan** : so you like him and you're scared to tell him because he's your best friend and you don't want that to change?

 **Minho** : did I ask to be exposed like this?  
**Minho** : I'm leaving

 **Chan** : nonono  
**Chan** : I'm sorry!  
**Chan** : come back

 **Minho** : .  
**Minho** : help.

 **Chan** : I think you should just go for it  
**Chan** : I mean,, it's clear that he likes you back

 **Minho** : yeah...

 **Chan** : so you agree?

 **Minho** : that he likes me back?  
**Minho** : yeah.  
**Minho** : he kinda confessed to me that one night but he was drunk and doesn't remember anymore

 **Chan** : really?  
**Chan** : what did you answer?

 **Minho** : I said, and I quote, "hah funny. you need to drink water before you pass out"

 **Chan** : ouch!

 **Minho** : I didn't know how to react!!  
**Minho** : I didn't know he liked me!!  
**Minho** : I didn't even know I liked him!!!!

 **Chan** : ok ummmm,,,  
**Chan** : I think you should sit on it for a while  
**Chan** : but not too long bc that'll only make things worse

 **Minho** : you really think?

 **Chan** : yes  
**Chan** : but

 **Minho** : buT?

 **Chan** : Jisung could be lying about not remembering so just keep that in mind and don't take too long  
**Chan** : and don't act weird around him he's smarter than he seems

 **Minho** : I know he's my best friend

 **Chan** : just saying

 **Minho** : yeah  
**Minho** : thanks hyung

 **Chan** : anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write minsung but I'm afraid to ask for request because that's like a,,,, commitment yanno,,,, but if you have any scenario requests hmu on tumblr @kidwoojin


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's back,,, still kinda ready for death but no exams for now!!

**Jisung – Seungmin [private]**

**Jisung** : I'm so tired!!

 **Seungmin** : listen to music?

 **Jisung** : I am,,,

 **Seungmin** : move your leg to the beat?

 **Jisung** : but I'm tired :(

 **Seungmin** : well damn bitch sleep then idk???

 **Jisung** : I'm on a bus

 **Seungmin** : what the fuck do you want me to do about it??  
 **Seungmin** : who says you can't sleep on the bus?   
**Seungmin** : where are you even going?

 **Jisung** : home

 **Seungmin** : why?

 **Jisung** : no reason  
 **Jisung** : just felt like it

 **Seungmin** : alright?

 **Jisung** : I'll just sleep

 **Seungmin** : good.

 **Jisung** : JUST KIDDING I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS!!

 **Seungmin** : oh?  
 **Seungmin** : mood  
 **Seungmin** : are you alright?

 **Jisung** : no  
 **Jisung** : but I will be   
**Jisung** : probably

 **Seungmin** : what is it?

 **Jisung** : just something I need to get over

 **Seungmin** : in guessing you don't wanna talk about it

 **Jisung** : not really

 **Seungmin** : alright  
 **Seungmin** : be safe  
 **Seungmin** : I love you

 **Jisung** : I love you too!!!!

 **Seungmin** : kgskshsks

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Hyunjin** : I want a puppy   
**Hyunjin** : seriously I have done nothing in my life to not deserve a puppy  
 **Hyunjin** : where's my puppy!

 **Jeongin** : you already have seungmin hyung

 **Hyunjin** : shut up.

 **Woojin** : you can't keep a dog in the dorms

 **Jeongin** : that is incorrect!   
**Jeongin** : Seungmin hyung is my roommate and no one's ever said anything

 **Seungmin** : hey jeongin?

 **Jeongin** : ?

 **Seungmin** : fuck you.

 **Hyunjin** : I know but I want to :(

 **Felix** : ok dude hear me out!

 **Woojin** : no don't!

 **Felix** : you can get the puppy  
 **Felix** : and then hide the puppy :)

 **Hyunjin** : sounds like a solid plan  
 **Hyunjin** : I'm doing it

 **Woojin** : hyunjin no

 **Hyunjin** : hyunjin yes

  
**Woojin – Chan [private]**

**Woojin** : HELP  
 **Woojin** : ME

 **Chan** : ??

 **Woojin** : gc

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Chan** : where would you even get a puppy

 **Woojin** : that's irresponsible and bad for the dog

 **Chan** : you couldn't even afford a dog

 **Hyunjin** : :(

 **Felix** : joy killers :(

 **Woojin** : brats

 **Felix** : woops you got us there

 **Jeongin** : woojin hyung can get a puppy   
**Jeongin** : he lives off campus

 **Woojin** : ohmygod,,,,,  
 **Woojin** : honestly I would but I don't have time

 **Hyunjin** : we can come take care of it when you don't have time

 **Woojin** : I don't have time to look for a good puppy either   
**Woojin** : nor do I have a breed in mind

 **Chan** : just let it go hyunjin

 **Hyunjin** : :((   
**Hyunjin** : fine   
**Hyunjin** : but when I graduate I'm getting all the puppies!!

 **Woojin** : you do that

  
**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : hey where are you?

 **Jisung** : home

 **Minho** : but felix said you weren't?

 **Jisung** : not dorm home   
**Jisung** : home home

 **Minho** : oh?   
**Minho** : why?

 **Jisung** : why not?   
**Jisung** : I missed my parents   
**Jisung** : and my dumb brother

 **Minho** : understandable   
**Minho** : well have fun

 **Jisung** : thanks  
 **Jisung** : see you on Monday

 **Minho** : yeah definitely

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me way too long to get the hang of this again so sorry if this was shitty


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to Google 'uwu letters' and honestly that's the peak,,,

**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Jeongin** : do you ever have the urge to tell someone to shut up when they're not even talking

**Minho** : all the time  
 **Minho** : sup my lil dude?

**Jeongin** : don't call me that it's gross

**Minho** : what is up my little dudette??!

**Jeongin** : ....  
 **Jeongin** : Seungmin's being annoying

**Minho** : as per usual   
**Minho** : what is he doing?

**Jeongin** : he's trying to hug me :((

**Minho** : ???   
**Minho** : alright??

**Hyunjin** : awww that's so cute   
**Hyunjin** : can I come give you hugs as well

**Jeongin** : no!

**Seungmin** : yeS!!

**Hyunjin** : yeyy!! I'm omw!

**Jeongin** : jfc

**Felix** : so that's happening?

**Minho** : I feel left out

**Seungmin** : good

**Jeongin** : hyung you can come too

**Minho** : lol no thanks   
**Minho** : I'd rather shoot my own leg

**Changbin** : edgy

**Minho** : honestly  
 **Minho** : coming from you   
**Minho** : ngl that hurt a bit

**Changbin** : good

**Minho** : I thought the bully Minho in the gc season was over

**Changbin** : bully minho season is never over

**Minho** : jeongin if you ever catch me in this chat ever again punch me

**Hyunjin** : he's barely here himself

**Jeongin** : consider it done hyung!

**Minho** : wow thanks

**Hyunjin** : you fucking asked for it??

_[Minho has left the chat]_

**Seungmin** : nice.

**Chan** : why are you guys always bullying someone

**Seungmin** : why did the chicken cross the road

**Hyunjin** : some things are just meant to be

**Jeongin** : it just be like that sometimes, gramps.

**Chan** : ah  
 **Chan** : shouldn't have asked

_[Chan added Minho into the chat]_

**Seungmin** : fine,,,,

**Minho** : fuck you I didn't wanna be back anyways

**Jeongin** : can I do it now???

**Minho** : no!   
**Minho** : deal's off you're not a lil dude anymore  
 **Minho** : a lil bitch   
**Minho** : is what you are

**Jeongin** : :(   
**Jeongin** : a slight improvement

**Minho** : can I leave?

**Chan** : no

**Minho** : :(

 

**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : so,,, ummm,,,,   
**Felix** : now that you're not home,,,   
**Felix** : I should probably tell you that

**Jisung** : no wait !!!

**Felix** : ??

**Jisung** : if it's something that might make me wanna strangle you  
 **Jisung** : you can say it when I come back

**Felix** : changbinhyungandimaybemadeoutonthecouchandperhapsyourbedbecauseitwasclosertothedoor??  
 **Felix** : maybe?  
 **Felix** : perhaps??  
 **Felix** : can you say something???

**Jisung** : I'm––  
 **Jisung** : I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!!   
**Jisung** : FIRST OF ALL WHAT THE FUCK??  
 **Jisung** : SECOND OF ALL WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?????   
**Jisung** : ARE YOU TWO LIKE A THING??   
**Jisung** : WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?? AAAHHH?????!!!!

**Felix** : define 'a thing'  
 **Felix** : because we're not boyfriends if that's what you're asking

**Jisung** : WHAT THE FUCK FELIX???

**Felix** : sTOP YELLING!

**Jisung** : ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ ᶠᵉˡᶦˣˀˀˀ

**Felix** : it just kinda happened??

**Jisung** : was it alright?   
**Jisung** : as in are you two alright?

**Felix** : yeah we're fine  
 **Felix** : I still like him tho  
 **Felix** : but now I know he likes me back??? to some extent at least

**Jisung** : haH you have no idea

**Felix** : what is that supposed to mean?

**Jisung** : nothing   
**Jisung** : so what happened??

**Felix** : ksjsksh   
**Felix** : I'll tell you later I promise  
 **Felix** : I just have to gather my thoughts a bit   
**Felix** : and perhaps I need to talk to him

**Jisung** : don't you dare leave me hanging!!   
**Jisung** : I'll ask Changbin hyung!

**Felix** : no!!   
**Felix** : Jisung I swear I'll tell you asap

**Jisung** : fine,,

**Felix** : so how's it going with Minho hyung?

**Jisung** : fine?   
**Jisung** : he's not avoiding me or anything  
 **Jisung** : so maybe I just imagined it all and it didn't actually happened?

**Felix** : and that's good?

**Jisung** : it better?

**Felix** : alright well keep me updated

**Jisung** : will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps I missed you guys and perhaps I'm really fucking soft after reading your comments :''')))


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: a comedic genius  
> but also like dead memes,,,

**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : ok spill it!

 **Felix** : ummmmmmm  
**Felix** : ok so ....  
**Felix** : we were walking  
**Felix** : towards our dorm on Wednesday  
**Felix** : or at that point it was already Thursday but you get it  
**Felix** : after the halloween party when you went to seungmin and jeongin's

 **Jisung** : I know the party was on Wednesday can you get to the point?

 **Felix** : ok so ummm  
**Felix** : we were talking and walking and we were both a little tipsy maybe  
**Felix** : and I don't really remember what we were talking about bc I was so nervous but ummm then like idk I got this really strong urge to kiss him so I asked him if I could and he said yes kgjfgkghk

 **Jisung** : KHJGGJGKHJGN  
**Jisung** : I'M FUCKING SCREAMING  
**Jisung** : YOU DID THAT  
**Jisung** : a confident gay we stan!

 **Felix** : kshshksjs  
**Felix** : shut up

 **Jisung** : what happened after?

 **Felix** : we had school the next day so he left

 **Jisung** : ok lmao  
**Jisung** : did you talk about it?

 **Felix** : not yet  
**Felix** : I'm afraid

 **Jisung** : so you've been just living your life pretending like it didn't happen since Wednesday???

 **Felix** : Thursday  
**Felix** : and no  
**Felix** : I haven't seen him since

 **Jisung** : so you've been avoiding him

 **Felix** : maybe

 **Jisung** : jfc,,,,

 **Felix** : You're one to fucking talk

 **Jisung** : my situation is totally different!

 **Felix** : we both confessed to our crushes and now we're avoiding them

 **Jisung** : yes but you got a positive response from yours

 **Felix** : ooof  
**Felix** : sorry  
**Felix** : what are you gonna do?

 **Jisung** : act like it didn't happen duh.  
**Jisung** : that's what he's doing so idk maybe it didn't

 **Felix** : when are you coming home :(  
**Felix** : I want cuddles :(

 **Jisung** : gross :(  
**Jisung** : go cuddle Changbin hyung :(

 **Felix** : :(

 **Jisung** : tomorrow :(

 **Felix** : :)

  
**Changbin – Felix [private]**

 **Changbin** : hey :)

 **Felix** : hey :}

 **Changbin** : lmao what's that?

 **Felix** : it's my burning desire for you in the for of a smiley

 **Changbin** : ksjajsks  
**Changbin** : alright

 **Felix** : what's up?

 **Changbin** : just wanted to talk

 **Felix** : about?

 **Changbin** : take a wild guess

 **Felix** : the fact that seungmin and hyunjin are definitely dating,, they just don't know it yet

 **Changbin** : yes exactly!

 **Felix** : ksjkhsksj

 **Changbin** : no but seriously lix

 **Felix** : the kiss?

 **Changbin** : the kiss.  
**Changbin** : was it just like a one time thing or?

 **Felix** : oh definitely  
**Felix** : noT  
**Felix** : I still very much want to kiss you thanks for asking

 **Changbin** : hhajaj good.  
**Changbin** : does that mean we're dating?

 **Felix** :

**Changbin** : fucking nerd

 **Felix** : :))


	26. Chapter 26

**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Felix** : so we're kinda official now?

 **Jisung** : kinda???

 **Felix** : super?

 **Jisung** : oh shit I'm so happy for you!!!  
**Jisung** : Changbin hyung's a dumbass  
**Jisung** : you deserve each other

 **Felix** : thanks?

 **Jisung** : I'm leaving now btw  
**Jisung** : so Changbin hyung better be out of our room within two hours

 **Felix** : kslsjs  
**Felix** : fuck you

 **Jisung** : look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong

 **Felix** : I can't,,,

 **Jisung** : see?

 **Felix** : because this is a text conversation dumbass

 **Jisung** : so he's not there?

 **Felix** : he's here....

 **Jisung** : two hours.

 **Felix** : FInE!

  
**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : you're coming home today right?  
**Minho** : or do you have a free day tomorrow

 **Jisung** : yeah I'm coming today

 **Minho** : do you need me to pick you up from the train station?

 **Jisung** : no it's fine  
**Jisung** : I already asked Chan hyung

 **Minho** : oh  
**Minho** : when will you be here?

 **Jisung** : what? you miss me that much?  
**Jisung** : kshshksjs

 **Minho** : yes.  
**Minho** : so when will you be at the dorms?

 **Jisung** : oh ummm  
**Jisung** : around 1pm?

 **Minho** : okay I'll see you then?

 **Jisung** : yeah sure

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Hyunjin** : soup  
**Hyunjin** : my roommate's being a bitch and kicking me out for the rest of the day

 **Seungmin** : lmao why?

 **Jeongin** : understandable

 **Hyunjin** : apparently he needs to study,,,,

 **Seungmin** : lol fucking nerd  
**Seungmin** : wanna come over?

 **Hyunjin** : sure

 **Jeongin** : seriously what have I done to deserve this??

 **Hyunjin** : something really good in one of your previous lives?

 **Seungmin** : not in this life tho  
**Seungmin** : he would never

 **Jeongin** : :''(  
**Jeongin** : @Minho hyung can I come over?

 **Minho** : no???  
**Minho** : you know how my roommate feels about you gays

 **Seungmin** : lol

 **Hyunjin** : gays

 **Minho** : I said what I said.

  
**Jeongin – Minho [private]**

 **Jeongin** : lmao  
**Jeongin** : perhaps you just made both of them really awkward and uncomfortable

 **Minho** : good

 **Jeongin** : can I really not come over tho?  
**Jeongin** : I'm not really in the mood to third wheel here

 **Minho** : nope  
**Minho** : but I can come there if fourth wheeling is better?

 **Jeongin** : honestly  
**Jeongin** : these are desperate times

 **Minho** : be there in a sec

  
**Jisung – Felix [private]**

 **Jisung** : help Minho hyung's being super weird???  
**Jisung** : maybe I should just go back hahhahahah

 **Felix** : if you go back I'm driving (read: woojin hyung's driving me) there and dragging your ass back here ;(((

 **Jisung** : fine :(

 **Felix** : I'll let you hide in our room  
**Felix** : for the rest of the day

 **Jisung** : I already promised to meet him

 **Felix** : oh that's good

 **Jisung** : NO IT'S NOT???

 **Felix** : ok damn it's not

 **Jisung** : ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys I'm a dumbass gay who just accidentally indirectly told my friends I'm not gay because I thought they kinda knew but apparently they didn't so I panicked and like??? now I wanna take it back but that's even more awkward thank coming out lol,, anyways how's your day going? 
> 
> Also new rule don't scream at me when I don't update because I can't tell if you're screaming because I updated or because I didn't ksjakshs feel free to still tell me though lmao


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a chart of my brain activity after 6 hours of pig fumes and one guinea pig bite,,, thank you for your time.   
> Jeongin has a meltdown which, I would like to say, is v relatable of him.

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : where are you?

 **Jisung** : dorm   
**Jisung** : you?

 **Minho** : jeongin's

 **Jisung** : oh?   
**Jisung** : do I come there or?

 **Minho** : I mean sure if you want to   
**Minho** : I kinda promised Jeongin I wouldn't leave him alone with seungmin and hyunjin

 **Jisung** : hmm understandable  
 **Jisung** : I'll be there in a minute

 **Minho** : ok

  
**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : where'd you go?

 **Jisung** : seungmin's  
 **Jisung** : Minho's there apparently   
**Jisung** : idk maybe he doesn't want to talk in private after all

 **Felix** : and that's good?

 **Jisung** : yeah

 **Felix** : alright  
 **Felix** : have fun

 **Jisung** : you too ;)))

 **Felix** : what in the fuck is that supposed to mean????

 **Jisung** : you're going to changbin and chan's right?

 **Felix** : woops you got me there brother

 **Jisung** : behave my child

 **Felix** : on e fucking day !????

 **Jisung** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
**Felix – Changbin [private]**

**Felix** : bro I'm coming over

 **Changbin** : bro?   
**Changbin** : and here I thought we were dating

 **Felix** : we are,,,  
 **Felix** : fella

 **Changbin** : stop  
 **Changbin** : I'm not opening the door for you

 **Felix** : that's fine I can ask Chan hyung

 **Changbin** : well shit

 **Felix** : guess you have no choice but to cuddle me ://

 **Changbin** : what a bummer ://

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Jeongin** : put me out of my fucking miseryyy

 **Chan** : nice reference  
 **Chan** : good song

 **Jeongin** : ????  
 **Jeongin** : no I'm serious  
 **Jeongin** : it's not a reference what??

 **Changbin** : TAKE THIS AAAALLL AWAY!!!

 **Chan** : I'M SUFFOCATING!

 **Changbin** : TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG

 **Chan** : WITH MEEEEEEEEE!!!!

 **Jeongin** : I'm?????   
**Jeongin** : I'm never typing a word here ever again

 **Woojin** : you two would like that kinda music wouldn't you

 **Changbin** : sure would chief

 **Chan** : linkin park are iconic??

 **Woojin** : hmm true

 **Jeongin** : I have no idea what you're talking about but I think basic grammar says it's "parks are" not "park are"   
**Jeongin** : like I'm pretty sure "parks" is the right form  
 **Jeongin** : I could be wrong tho   
**Jeongin** : holy shit I might be wrong??  
 **Jeongin** : I'm wrong amn't I ???

 **Woojin** : yeah

 **Changbin** : weren't you supposed to leave?

 **Jeongin** : no shut up  
 **Jeongin** : I still need help

 **Chan** : help with what

 **Jeongin** : being put out of my fucking misery   
**Jeongin** : was I not clear enough last time  
 **Jeongin** : because clearly you saw me

 **Woojin** : ok quit the sass kiddo

 **Jeongin** : you're not my dad!   
**Jeongin** : there's a fucking reference for you old folks

 **Changbin** : ooof   
**Changbin** : you do realise we live across the hall from you?

 **Jeongin** : come fight me   
**Jeongin** : see if I care,,,   
**Jeongin** : shorty

 **Changbin** : OK THAT'S FUCKING IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!!

 **Woojin** : ummm so that's happening apparently

 **Felix** : @jeongin   
**Felix** : didn't Minho hyung already come to save you?

 **Jeongin** : he fucking ditched me   
**Jeongin** : had something more important apparently smh

 **Felix** : oh,,,,

  
**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : sup????

 **Jisung** : he wanted to talk after all   
**Jisung** : we're at his dorm and his roommate is not here??   
**Jisung** : he's in the bathroom rn   
**Jisung** : is this finally the day he's gonna snap and murder me???

 **Felix** : calm down and talk to him  
 **Felix** : or at least listen to him talk  
 **Felix** : then tell me how it went!

 **Jisung** : uhggg fine   
**Jisung** : stop being so calm all the time

 **Felix** : I'm only calm when it's not my problem

 **Jisung** : oh same   
**Jisung** : wow we literally need each other to cope

 **Felix** : that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me

 **Jisung** : uwu  
 **Jisung** : or something like that

 **Felix** : aight  
 **Felix** : stop texting

 **Jisung** : bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changlix are disgustingly adorable but also Felix's inability to act in a romantic relationship is relatable so,,,


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've run out of coffee and idk how to survive the day but here's this :)

**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : help he's taking forever

 **Felix** : maybe he's taking a shit

 **Jisung** : and he called me here for just that?  
**Jisung** : I sure do hope so

 **Felix** : kshaks alright

 **Jisung** : why are you even answering me  
**Jisung** : is Changbin hyung being boring again?

 **Felix** : nah  
**Felix** : he said he needed to do something and left  
**Felix** : I was too lazy to get up so now I'm hanging out with Chan hyung  
**Felix** : I think he went to take care of jeongin once and for all

 **Jisung** : oooof  
**Jisung** : poor kid was there all by himself  
**Jisung** : he probably annoyed hyung just to get him to go there

 **Felix** : isn't he with Seungmin and Hyunjin

 **Jisung** : yeah exactly

 **Felix** : I don't get it

 **Jisung** : being with those two is like hanging out with two walls  
**Jisung** : you can talk to them but all you'll get back is your own echo  
**Jisung** : it's worse for jeongin tho because they annoy him but yeah,,

 **Felix** : sounds tough  
**Felix** : they're alright in class tho?

 **Jisung** : well lucky you

 **Felix** : has hyung come yet?

 **Jisung** : nope  
**Jisung** : but he probably will soon  
**Jisung** : I'll just listen to music while I wait

 **Felix** : ok but scream if he comes out the bathroom with a knife

 **Jisung** : what about a gun

 **Felix** : you have zero chance sry my dude

 **Jisung** : aight,,

  
**Changbin – Felix [private]**

 **Changbin** : hey

 **Felix** : sup fam

 **Changbin** : stop

 **Felix** : ʰᵉʸ ᵇᵃᵇᵉ

 **Changbin** : ksjakshsn  
**Changbin** : come here  
**Changbin** : jeongin won't let me leave

 **Felix** : did you beat him up?

 **Changbin** : I can't.  
**Changbin** : have you seen his face  
**Changbin** : it's adorable!

 **Felix** : good point  
**Felix** : fine I'll come but  
**Felix** : tell jeongin I wanna play next

 **Changbin** : done!

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

 **Chan** : Felix and Changbin where did you go?  
**Chan** : I wasn't supposed to leave you unsupervised

 **Changbin** : but you did anyways didn't you

 **Felix** : lmao what are we gonna do?  
**Felix** : light a house on fire?

 **Chan** : now don't get any ideas  
**Chan** : I'm coming as soon as I find out where you are

 **Jeongin** : they're here!  
**Jeongin** : and they're being weirder than the other two nerds  
**Jeongin** : send help  
**Jeongin** : or be of help idk

 **Chan** : ok I'm coming

  
**Felix – Changbin [private]**

 **Felix** : did we not tell them?

 **Changbin** : must have slipped our minds  
**Changbin** : oops

 **Felix** : lmao  
**Felix** : oh well,,

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

 **Woojin** : I feel left out again :')  
**Woojin** : should I move into the dorms

 **Changbin** : definitely not

 **Chan** : yes!!  
**Chan** : can you do that babe?  
**Chan** : in the middle of the school year?  
**Chan** : or are there like rules about it?

 **Woojin** : idk but I can look into it  
**Woojin** : are all of you there?

 **Chan** : Minho and Jisung aren't

 **Woojin** : well damn I'm coming there anyways

 **Chan** : nice!

 **Jeongin** : AAHHHHHHH!!!!

 **Woojin** : geez thanks kiddo  
**Woojin** : I feel so loved

 **Jeongin** : THEY'RE KISSING??!!!!

 **Chan** : who??

 **Woojin** : hyunjin and seungmin?

 **Hyunjin** : ??????  
**Hyunjin** : why would we be kissing??????

 **Woojin** : woops nvm

 **Jeongin** : CHANGBIN HYUNG AND FELIX HYUNG!!

 **Woojin** : oh ok

 **Jeongin** : OK?????

 **Woojin** : can't say I didn't see it coming ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Jeongin** : can I go home?  
**Jeongin** : like can I actually leave?  
**Jeongin** : I'm surrounded by disgusting couples :((

 **Hyunjin** : you still have seungmin and I :)

 **Jeongin** : for now  
**Jeongin** : and even that's relative

 **Hyunjin** : ???????

 **Jeongin** : I HATE THIS

 **Changbin** : ksjakshanavjs

 **Woojin** : is that all you have to say?

 **Changbin** : we started dating yesterday  
**Changbin** : guess we forgot to mention that?

 **Woojin** : guess you did

 **Chan** : congrats!  
**Chan** : now I have to babysit you even more strictly

 **Felix** : smh,,,

 **Jeongin** : smh my ass  
**Jeongin** : at least you have a boyfriend :(

 **Woojin** : jeongin what!???!!!

 **Jeongin** : nothing.  
**Jeongin** : you saw nothing

 **Changbin** : this is literally a gc and you didn't even delete your message

 **Jeongin** : you saw nothing!!!

 **Chan** : alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, haven't blugged my tumblr in a while, have I? ksjsks it's still @kidwoojin pls come talk to me ya bitch is bored <3


	29. Chapter 29

**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Woojin** : guys open the door  
 **Woojin** : why are you screaming   
**Woojin** : is jeongin alright?

 **Jeongin** : I would never :(

 **Woojin** : sad.  
 **Woojin** : can you let me in tho?

 **Jeongin** : hyunjin hyung won't let me play :((

 **Woojin** : that's cool and all but may I come in?   
**Woojin** : the fuck?   
**Woojin** : jeongin stop fucking screaming!????

 **Jeongin** : I'm bored

 **Woojin** : then open the fucking door????

 **Jeongin** : fINe

 **Woojin** : thank you

  
**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : yo  
 **Felix** : how's it going?  
 **Felix** : Jisung???   
**Felix** : I'm guessing he's out of the bathroom?   
**Felix** : and y'all are talking because if not you better answer me bitch   
**Felix** : are you dead or???  
 **Felix** : alright I'll stop   
**Felix** : tell me how it went

  
**Changbin – Felix [private]**

**Changbin** : why are you on your phone?

 **Felix** : Jisung :(

 **Changbin** : ??  
 **Changbin** : is he alright?

 **Felix** : yeah he's just with Minho hyung

 **Changbin** : lol  
 **Changbin** : sounds horrible

 **Felix** : kshaksj shut

 **Changbin** : I will if you come cuddle :(

 **Felix** : fine you looser :(

  
**Jisung – Felix [private]**

**Jisung** : ksjsksh   
**Jisung** : help

  
**group chat [jisung I'd a brat]**

**Woojin** : can we do ghost story night?   
**Woojin** : @jisung @minho

 **Felix** : no????

 **Hyunjin** : no one asked you?

 **Felix** : rude??

 **Woojin** : felix can you ask jisung?

 **Felix** : uhgg fine

  
**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : wait what??   
**Felix** : Jisung????  
 **Felix** : what do you mean help???   
**Felix** : Jisung????!!!  
 **Felix** : alright I'm fucking coming hold on!!

  
**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Woojin** : felix where the fuck did you go???

 **Felix** : no time???

 **Chan** : ????

 **Hyunjin** : what the fuck?

 **Felix** : update: ghost story night is on  
 **Felix** : Minho hyung and Jisung won't be attending

 **Chan** : you saw them?

 **Felix** : ummm no?

 **Chan** : felix what the fuck is going on???

 **Felix** : nothing  
 **Felix** : I'll be there asap!

 **Chan** : alrighty?

  
**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : ummm  
 **Felix** : yeah sorry about that   
**Felix** : again

 **Jisung** : yeah ummm what the fuck was that??

 **Felix** : you said help!

 **Jisung** : yes I said "help"  
 **Jisung** : not "break down the door and beat hyung with your room keys"

 **Felix** : kshakshs sorry

 **Jisung** : you scarred his face   
**Jisung** : I like his face :(

 **Felix** : kshjsshja

 **Jisung** : you think this is hilarious, don't you?

 **Felix** : sure do kshsks

 **Jisung** : I hope you lose in mario kart

 **Felix** : :(   
**Felix** : jokes on you I always lose anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: fINe   
> get it? fINe,,, IN,, jeongin?? get it???


	30. Chapter 30

**_Felix created a group chat [EXPLAIN!??]_ **

**Minho** : you owe me an apology  
**Minho** : and face surgery

 **Felix** : it's just a small scratch!  
**Felix** : and I already said I was sorry

 **Jisung** : I'm uncomfortable  
**Jisung** : can I leave?

 **Felix** : not before you explain what the fuck that was??

 **Minho** : jisung lost his keys

 **Felix** : and you were looking for them?

 **Minho** : yes

 **Jisung** : exactly

 **Felix** : from his mouth?  
**Felix** : with your tongue?

 **Minho** : yeah?

 **Jisung** : jfc

 **Felix** : well did you find them?

 **Jisung** : yeah

 **Minho** : no

 **Felix** : ?

 **Jisung** : yes.

 **Felix** : before or after you made out on the couch?

 **Jisung** : ok listen  
**Jisung** : you can't tell anyone

 **Felix** : I wasn't gonna  
**Felix** : but we all know it happened so you two better sort it out

  
**Woojin – Chan [private]**

 **Woojin** : so I asked about the dorm thingy  
**Woojin** : because I wasn't kidding,, I'm actually about to get kicked out of my apartment  
**Woojin** : but they said there are no free rooms  
**Woojin** : but I was thinking  
**Woojin** : your room has 3 beds right?

 **Chan** : oh godd  
**Chan** : Changbin's gonna kill me

 **Woojin** : I can ask him

 **Chan** : but can you make him say yes?

 **Woojin** : challenge accepted!!

  
**Woojin – Changbin [private]**

 **Woojin** : heyy  
**Woojin** : binnie binnie ~

 **Changbin** : ???  
**Changbin** : way to sound suspicious

 **Woojin** : so I was thinking

 **Changbin** : no

 **Woojin** : how your room has an extra bed

 **Changbin** : no no no

 **Woojin** : don't be a bitch  
**Woojin** : it'd be fun

 **Changbin** : explain?

 **Woojin** : I could hang out with chan and you more

 **Changbin** : no thanks I'm good

 **Woojin** : you wouldn't have to pause your composing to open the door for me

 **Changbin** : .....  
**Changbin** : ok I'm listening,,,

 **Woojin** : you wouldn't have to keep me company while I wait for chan

 **Changbin** : mhmmm

 **Woojin** : also I have dirt on you so

 **Changbin** : pftt  
**Changbin** : you have literally nothing on me?

 **Woojin** : remember in middle school when you had a crush on Hyunjin?

 **Changbin** : SOLD!!

 **Woojin** : lol I'll be moving in a few days

  
**Woojin – Chan [private]**

 **Woojin** : done

 **Chan** : you're moving here?

 **Woojin** : yup

 **Chan** : how did you do that??

 **Woojin** : I have my way with people ;))

 **Chan** : alrighty

 

**Felix – Jisung [private]**

**Felix** : where are you?

 **Jisung** : dorm

 **Felix** : can you please explain to me what happened

 **Jisung** : ok so  
 **Jisung** : I got impatient  
 **Jisung** : so I rushed it and didn't let him talk and told him I like him  
 **Jisung** : probably shouldn't have done that, huh?   
**Jisung** : but I did and then I kissed him and he kissed me back so really what is a boy supposed to do at that point  
 **Jisung** : then you came in   
**Jisung** : and then it got awkward so I left

 **Felix** : oh wow  
 **Felix** : figure it out I'm tired of you two dancing around each other

 **Jisung** : me too bitch you aren't special

  
**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : so

 **Jisung** : so

 **Minho** : about what happened

 **Jisung** : don't you think we should be having this conversation in person?

 **Minho** : no?

 **Jisung** : ok   
**Jisung** : if you're gonna turn me down do it quick because I really can't go back anymore

 **Minho** : Jisung...

 **Jisung** : why did you kiss me back anyways?

 **Minho** : I panicked!!

 **Jisung** : you panicked and you kissed me?  
 **Jisung** : how does that work??  
 **Jisung** : so you don't like me back?

 **Minho** : no that's not what I meant

 **Jisung** : then what do you mean??

 **Minho** : I do...  
 **Minho** : it's just so fucking weird

 **Jisung** : you do???

 **Minho** : yes I do like you  
 **Minho** : I just don't know what to do with that information

 **Jisung** : well first you could have shared it sooner

 **Minho** : you're one to talk??

 **Jisung** : second you could maybe come and kiss me again perhaps because that was kinda fun  
 **Jisung** : hyung??   
**Jisung** : ?????   
**Jisung** : oH shit that scared me!

 **Minho** : open the door??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please,,, the urge I had to just make them fight again :'''))   
> but I'm here for pining not unhealthy relationships!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix would do it in the gc because he's that bitch

**group chat [jisung id a brat]**

**Felix** : @jisung  
**Felix** : did you lose your keys again?

 **Jisung** : no???  
**Jisung** : lix what the fuck??

 **Felix** : no but like  
**Felix** : did you lose your KEYS

 **Hyunjin** : I feel like you guys are talking a secret language and I don't appreciate it

 **Minho** : lol  
**Minho** : he did  
**Minho** : indeed lose his keys

 **Jisung** : oH,,  
**Jisung** : yeah I did,,,

 **Felix** : gross  
**Felix** : please find them I have essays to write

 **Hyunjin** : as if??  
**Hyunjin** : you're gonna do work before the day it's due

 **Felix** : hey fuck you

 **Seungmin** : why'd you need Jisung's keys anyways  
**Seungmin** : can't he just let you in?  
**Seungmin** : also did you both manage to lose your keys at the same time lol

 **Jisung** : yeah lix?  
**Jisung** : did YOU lose your keys?

 **Felix** : perhaps?

 **Changbin** : no?  
**Changbin** : lix definitely has his keys  
**Changbin** : I would know

 **Hyunjin** : please don't ever explain what that means

 **Felix** : ANYWAYS  
**Felix** : I'll be there in a minute so find them

 **Jisung** : yes,,,

_Felix changed the chat name to [jisung your fucking keys]_

  
**Jisung – Felix [private]**

 **Jisung** : fuck you

 **Felix** : you were asking for it

  
**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

 **Jeongin** : hey guys can we drink again?

 **Woojin** : I'm pretty sure you can help yourself to the fridge and get a bottle of water for yourself

 **Jeongin** : no I meant alcohol

 **Chan** : again????

 **Jeongin** : nvm I thought I'd be talking to the cool people in the chat

 **Woojin** : there are none

 **Chan** : he–  
**Chan** : he really thinks drinking is cool

 **Woojin** : where did we go wrong?

 **Hyunjin** : just the fact that you don't know,,,

 **Seungmin** : yeah alcohol is literally how you got together

 **Chan** : hey I didn't ask to be a parental figure at the tender age of 21

 **Jeongin** : but here you are anyways  
**Jeongin** : denying me of my rights

 **Woojin** : what rights lol?

 **Jeongin** : oh sorry I didn't realize I lived under tyranny

 **Woojin** : I'm????

  
**Chan – Jeongin [private]**

 **Chan** : what's up?

 **Jeongin** : nothing  
**Jeongin** : I'm just joking around

 **Chan** : no you're not

 **Jeongin** : it's not my fault if the joke doesn't reach your old rotting brain

 **Chan** : alright  
**Chan** : well I'm here if you wanna talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's going through it y'all


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're continuing hoes!!! I'm ready for this to take over my life again!!

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Chan** : I'm gonna fucking drop out

 **Woojin** : sup?

 **Felix** : lol

 **Chan** : I forgot I had an assignment for tomorrow and I'm only like halfway done

 **Hyunjin** : but it's 1am

 **Chan** : no shit Hyunjin??

 **Changbin** : were you planning on sleeping anyways?

 **Chan** : shut up bin I know where you live,,  
**Chan** : anyways it's not sleep I'm worried about but the time

 **Changbin** : I'd help but I'm big dumb

 **Hyunjin** : aren't you like?? the best of your class tho?

 **Seungmin** : and like??  
**Seungmin** : small.

 **Changbin** : woops lol  
**Changbin** : Seungmin I won't hesitate to strangle you  
**Changbin** : but I don't know shit about chan hyung's shit

 **Chan** : thanks binnie I appreciate it still

 **Woojin** : I could help but I can't get in anymore :(  
**Woojin** : and I'm only moving in tomorrow

 **Changbin** : sneak in

 **Hyunjin** : dude do it!  
**Hyunjin** : I want to see

 **Woojin** : but  
**Woojin** : aren't there like alarms and shit?

 **Chan** : you don't have to baby  
**Chan** : I'll be fine :)

 **Woojin** : fuck it.  
**Woojin** : I'm doing it.

 **Hyunjin** : wow

 **Changbin** : whipped

 **Seungmin** : do you need help?

 **Woojin** : yes pls  
**Woojin** : I'll let you know when I'm outside the gates

 **Chan** : ohmygod

 

**Chan – Woojin [private]**

**Chan** : hey you really don't have to go through all that trouble

 **Woojin** : I want to tho  
**Woojin** : I can't really sleep either so might as well help you right?

 **Chan** : fine :(  
**Chan** : you're the best <3

 **Woojin** : ik right?

 **Chan** : I love you?

 **Woojin** : hhhhhh  
**Woojin** : I love you too

 **Chan** : nice

 **Woojin** : ok cool

 **Chan** : super

 **Woojin** : I'm leaving now

 **Chan** : oh ok haha

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Woojin** : I'm here now

 **Changbin** : so how do you suggest we do this?

 **Woojin** : don't know honestly  
**Woojin** : didn't think this far

 **Seungmin** : you could try climbing it

 **Woojin** : the fence?

 **Changbin** : there's really no other way

 **Seungmin** : I'll walk there first to check if there are alarms  
**Seungmin** : Changbin hyung will hold the door

 **Woojin** : uhhuh

 **Hyunjin** : you can do it hyung!!  
**Hyunjin** : but I'm still coming to see just in case you can't lol

 **Woojin** : thanks,,,  
**Woojin** : uhgg the things I do for love

 **Changbin** : lOvE!??

 **Woojin** : chill I love all of you guys

 **Seungmin** : mmhhhm...

 **Woojin** : just come here I'm freezing!

 **Seungmin** : yes

 

**Hyunjin – Seungmin [private]**

**Hyunjin** : did hyung die?  
**Hyunjin** : I couldn't come watch because my roommate's being sus

 **Seungmin** : he made it  
**Seungmin** : barely  
**Seungmin** : ripped his pants lol

 **Hyunjin** : uhgg why do I miss all the fun

 **Seungmin** : hahaha  
**Seungmin** : goodnight Hyunjin

 **Hyunjin** : goodnight <3

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Changbin** : this was supposed to be my last day of freedom and relaxation yet here I am

 **Felix** : good morning?

 **Changbin** : no :(

 **Felix** : oh? :(

 **Hyunjin** : Woojin hyung?

 **Changbin** : yes

 **Woojin** : I'm literally just existing  
**Woojin** : are you gonna be like this the rest of the year

 **Changbin** : yes if you two keep being disgusting

 **Woojin** : we're doing literally nothing?

 **Changbin** : stop looking at each other  
**Changbin** : I was trying to eat

 **Woojin** : ????

 **Hyunjin** : you'd think changbin hyung would be less bitter now that he has a boyf

 **Changbin** : oh yeah shit I do huh

 **Felix** : bro,,,

 **Changbin** : yes bro?

 **Felix** : point taken.

 **Changbin** : good

 **Hyunjin** : I don't get it  
**Hyunjin** : nor do I want to  
**Hyunjin** : so,,,,

**Chan – Changbin [private]**

**Chan** : stop being a bitch

 **Changbin** : :(

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Felix** : babe?

 **Jisung** : yes?

 **Changbin** : I'm–

 **Hyunjin** : ksjakshjs

 **Felix** : changbin hyung?

 **Changbin** : yes felix?

 **Jisung** : lol

 **Felix** : you free today?  
**Felix** : or now?

 **Changbin** : yeah sure what's up??

 **Felix** : Jeongin wants you to come play with us

 **Changbin** : oh

 **Hyunjin** : why in the gc?

 **Felix** : if he says no someone else can come

 **Jisung** : Felix you're so romantic <3

 **Hyunjin** : can I still come?

 **Felix** : Seungmin's not here lol

 **Hyunjin** : so?

 **Felix** : oh ok  
**Felix** : sure you can come

 **Jeongin** : but don't expect me to be happy about it

 **Hyunjin** : nice

 **Felix** : babe?

 **Jisung** : lol sorry I'm busy

 **Felix** : literally shut the fuck up?

 **Jisung** : ksjsksh

 **Changbin** : yeah I can come

 **Felix** : yey!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

**group chat [britney spears wants what I have – Hyunjin]**

_Minho added Chan to the group chat_

**Minho** : can't make it to practice today

 **Chan** : why?

 **Minho** : something came up

 **Hyunjin** : lol loser

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Seungmin** : wait is everyone at ours?

 **Changbin** : no?

 **Jeongin** : just me and changbin hyung

 **Seungmin** : Felix and Hyungjin?

 **Hyunjin** : left  
**Hyunjin** : dance practice

 **Seungmin** : oh ok

 **Changbin** : don't be disappointed

 **Seungmin** : I'm not?

 **Changbin** : sure

 **Jeongin** : Changbin hyung's just salty that felix hyung left

 **Seungmin** : lmao

 **Felix** : sorRY!!  
**Felix** : I forgot practice when I asked you

 **Changbin** : it's fine

 **Jeongin** : it wasn't, however, fine.  
**Jeongin** : ChaNGBIN HYUNG HIT ME!!

 **Woojin** : good.

 **Changbin** : hyung come play with us

 **Woojin** : uhgg  
**Woojin** : might as well

 **Seungmin** : hyung you brought your PS when you moved right?

 **Woojin** : I'm gonna yeah

 **Seungmin** : JEONGIN WE'RE FREE!!!!!

 **Changbin:** wait wait wait  
**Changbin** : no.

 **Seungmin** : who are you gonna stop coming to play there?  
**Seungmin** : felix?

 **Woojin** : the annoying one has a point

 **Changbin** : ig,,,,

 **Seungmin** : wait why am I the annoying one??

 **Woojin** : you're all the annoying one

 **Seungmin** : so what you're saying is that I have the least bad qualities?

 **Woojin** : I–

 **Jeongin** : you probably do

 **Seungmin** : awww fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone's reading anymore but if you are, just know I love you and I'm sUpeR thankful!


	33. Chapter 33

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : you have practice today too  
**Jisung** : yes no?

**Minho** : I mean  
**Minho** : no one's forcing me to go   
**Minho** : but technically yes?

**Jisung** : ah   
**Jisung** : you should go

**Minho** : why do you ask tho?

**Jisung** : ksjsksj   
**Jisung** : I just thought since Felix's gone,,,,

**Minho** : hate to break this to you but we're in the same dance team

**Jisung** : right :(   
**Jisung** : can't you be in different teams and take turns in keeping me company?

**Minho** : woah I didn't know you two were close like that hhhh

**Jisung** : shut up

**Minho** : idk I kinda like having Lix in our team so I'm keeping him :)

**Jisung** : :(   
**Jisung** : sux 4 me  
**Jisung** : u 2

**Minho** : I mean  
**Minho** : I don't think the guys will mind if I skip few practices  
**Minho** : it's not like we have anything important going on right now

**Jisung** : you'd do that?  
**Jisung** : again :'D

**Minho** : sure

**Jisung** : :DDDDD

 

**group chat [britney spears wants what I have – Hyunjin]**

**Minho** : can't make it today sorry

**Chan** : ok ummm  
**Chan** : not to be nosy but  
**Chan** : what's up????

**Minho** : nothing  
**Minho** : I just can't today   
**Minho** : sorry :(

**Hyunjin** : mmhhmm,,,

**Felix** : can you come next time tho?  
**Felix** : I kinda need your help with that thing you came up with

**Minho** : I hhhhh   
**Minho** : of course Felix!!   
**Minho** : I'm so sorry I can't make it today

**Hyunjin** : mmmhhhhhhmmmmm,,,,

**Minho** : why don't you go suck a dick Hyunjin???

**Chan** : ok let's calm down a little bit   
**Chan** : you're coming to friday practice yeah?

**Minho** : yes

**Chan** : ok then 

 

**Minho – Jisung [private]**

**Minho** : the things I do for you

**Jisung** : ??

**Minho** : I'll explain later

**Jisung** : you're coming soon right?

**Minho** : yeah in a sec

**Jisung** : woop! 

 

**Hyunjin created a new group chat [sus!!!]**

_Hyunjin added Seungmin, Jeongin, Chan and 4 others_

**Hyunjin** : is it just me or is Minho hyung being really sus recently?

**Woojin** : it's just you

**Jisung** : wdym?

**Hyunjin** : he's been skipping dance practice

**Chan** : yeah he's never done that before

**Woojin** : huh

**Changbin** : so what are you thinking?

**Hyunjin** : you think he has a girlfriend?

**Felix** : pfffff

**Changbin** : minho hyung?

**Hyunjin** : yeah  
**Hyunjin** : I mean why not

**Jisung** : even if he did   
**Jisung** : why would it be our business

**Hyunjin** : ....   
**Hyunjin** : do you know something?

**Jisung** : no??   
**Jisung** : I'm just saying

**Seungmin** : you're literally the nosiest one of us  
**Seungmin** : and he's your best friend

**Jeongin** : he knows something   
**Jeongin** : ATTACK!!

**Jisung** : why don't you ask him  
**Jisung** : I don't know shit!!

**Hyunjin** : hmmmm

**Jeongin** : I don't believe you

_Jisung has left the chat_

**Hyunjin** : he knows something! 

 

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : maybe don't come yet lol

**Minho** : ??

**Jisung** : I'll explain later

 

**Hyunjin – Jisung [private]**

**Hyunjin** : I'm coming over

**Jisung** : figured.

**Hyunjin** : let me in!

**Jisung** : lol nerd

 

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : lol hyunjin and jeongin are questioning me about your new girlfriend

**Minho** : my what now?

**Jisung** : oh you haven't heard?   
**Jisung** : you have a girlfriend

**Minho** : uhhuh?

**Jisung** : I keep telling them I know nothing but they're "not buying it"

**Minho** : well tell them they're right then

**Jisung** : huh?

**Minho** : clearly it's what they want to hear   
**Minho** : hyunjin's gonna be late for practice so hurry

**Jisung** : ohhhhh   
**Jisung** : gotcha  
**Jisung** : ok done he's gone   
**Jisung** : what do I do with jeongin tho?

**Minho** : hold on lemme just

 

**Minho – Woojin [private]**

**Minho** : I'll buy you dinner if you text jeongin to come over

**Woojin** : why would I want dinner with you

**Minho** : I'll give you money for dinner

**Woojin** : me and Chan both?

**Minho** : if you go to mcdonld's

**Woojin** : ....  
**Woojin** : uhgg fine

**Minho** : thanks I owe you!

**Woojin** : that was the point

 

**Woojin – Jeongin [private]**

**Woojin** : wanna come play?

**Jeongin** : with you?

**Woojin** : do you have anyone better?

**Jeongin** : valid point  
**Jeongin** : be there in a sec

 

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : how did you????

**Minho** : I'm leaving now

**Jisung** : ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all saw that sweet sweet minlix in that two kids room episode?? uhgg Minho is so sweet I almost cried


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sssssssss

**group chat [britney spears wants what I have – Hyunjin]**

**Hyunjin** : so Minho hyung  
**Hyunjin** : were you going to tell us about you new girlfriend or?

**Minho** : huh?

**Hyunjin** : Jisung told me everything

**Minho** : everything?

**Hyunjin** : well not everything  
**Hyunjin** : just that you've had a girlfriend for a few days now   
**Hyunjin** : and that she's the reason you're skipping practice

**Minho** : jfc you really can't trust even your best friend can you

**Chan** : don't blame jisung for this

**Felix** : yeah hyunjin literally held him on gun point

**Hyunjin** : you weren't there you wouldn't know!

**Felix** : I'm psychic

**Chan** : minho you can't just skip practice because you have a girlfriend now

**Minho** : yes I'm sorry   
**Minho** : I swear it was just these two times

**Felix** : sir, can you please get your ass off the table  
**Felix** : it's weak

**Minho** : are you calling me fat?

**Chan** : ???

**Hyunjin** : wait what

**Felix** : no I'm saying the table is weak

**Chan** : is Minho at your dorm?

**Felix** : yeah

**Chan** : ah okok

**Hyunjin** : lol I thought you had like a stalker situation going on

**Minho** : haha. funny.

**Hyunjin** : bitch

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Hyunjin** : Minho hyung did you have something to tell us

**Minho** : sssssssss

**Hyunjin** : ???

**Minho** : I'm just trying to speak your language  
**Minho** : you snake

**Felix** : what did minho hyung have to say??

**Jisung** : lix  
**Jisung** : stop enjoying this

**Woojin** : ??

**Minho** : I'm dating

**Felix** : who???

**Jisung** : Felix I swear to god,,,,

**Minho** : a girl

**Woojin** : a girl?

**Minho** : yes

**Woojin** : who is this girl

**Minho** : you don't know her

**Seungmin** : so hyunjin was right?

**Minho** : yes

**Jeongin** : can we meet her?

**Changbin** : I can't believe you like girls

**Minho** : heY!   
**Minho** : watch it!   
**Minho** : you can't meet yet I'm sorry innie

**Jeongin** : :(

**Minho** : one day!

**Jeongin** : :)

 

**Woojin – Minho [private]**

**Woojin** : you're not dating a girl are you?

**Minho** : no.

**Woojin** : interesting,,,,

 

**group chat [britney spears wants what I have – Hyunjin]**

**Minho** : well we all just witnessed Hyunjin's snakiest point

**Hyunjin** : you had it coming

**Felix** : hey dude can you leave it's late and I need to sleep

**Minho** : have you heard of private message  
**Minho** : or talking in person

**Felix** : I don't wanna get up

**Chan** : he's still there?   
**Chan** : it's like 10pm

**Felix** : right??

**Minho** : fine I'll leave  
**Minho** : stop using this gc to contact me

**Felix** : okay~

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Hyunjin** : y'all ever just wanna

**Jeongin** : die?   
**Jeongin** : sure all the time

**Hyunjin** : ??   
**Hyunjin** : how did you know?

**Jeongin** : psychic~

**Woojin** : go to sleep egdelords

**Seungmin** : why do we wanna die today?

**Hyunjin** : just tired :(

**Seungmin** : oh :(

**Hyunjin** : but stuff to do :((((

**Seungmin** : oh :((((

**Changbin** : if seungmin responded like that to literally anyone else he'd get punched in the face??

**Hyunjin** : that's because you guys don't realise how sweet and adorable seungmin is

**Changbin** : e v i l

**Seungmin** : haha goodnight.

**Hyunjin** : oh   
**Hyunjin** : goodnight <3

 

**Seungmin – Jeongin [private]**

**Seungmin** : I'm feeling things!!

**Jeongin** : go to sleep  
**Jeongin** : or come here to talk?

**Seungmin** : goodnight

**Jeongin** : understandable


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new thing at the beginning to get that –inspiration– going woop woop! If you don't like it then fly to Finland and punch me in the face ig? jk jk but like,, tell me honestly what you think of it! I just turned 20 I can take it like an adult™. And just generally if my updates start getting sloppy or not as funny then just tell me <3

Woojin tried to sneak out of Chan's room as quietly as he could. He felt slightly bad for leaving without saying anything but Chan didn't have any morning classes on Fridays and Woojin wasn't about to disturb his sleep just to kiss him goodbye.

Only once the door was closed was Woojin brave enough to turn on the lights in the small living area. Surprisingly, though, he was still met with the sleepy and annoyed groan he had so desperately been trying to avoid.

"Why?" was his initial reaction when Changbin sat up on his bed, glaring at him as if Woojin was the one in the wrong place and not Changbin himself. "Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

Woojin's bed was situated in the living area of their dorm, crammed sadly into a dusty corner. Luckily Woojin never had to use it since Chan's bed was more comfortable. The third bed was mostly used as a couch anyways so Woojin didn't really mind the younger sleeping there.

"Not my room anymore", Changbin mumbled tiredly. He had already given up on the idea of falling back asleep. Woojin didn't say anything but made a questioning sounds in the back of his throat. 

"Spider", Changbin explained helpfully. He really wasn't a morning person. "It belongs to him now", he managed. Woojin finally understood the situation and to Changbin's dismay, started giggling quietly.

"I wish I could help you––."

"No you don't", Changbin interrupted him.

"No I don't", Woojin agreed, grabbing his keys. He had sacrificed breakfast and washing up in order to sleep a few more minutes because at this point he was beyond giving a shit. "Chan can probably help you when he wakes up though", he added, already halfway out the door.

"Bye. Love you", he told the younger before escaping. He heard a sharp whisper of "Clearly you don't" before the door clicked shut.

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Changbin** : life is a fucking scam

 **Woojin** : go back to sleep  
**Woojin** : if you wake channie up istg I'll fuse with the spider and eat you

 **Changbin** : if you wanted me to sleep why would you plant that image in my head??

 **Woojin** : just don't wake him up

 **Jeongin** : well you woke me up

 **Seungmin** : that's on you for sleeping with wifi on nerd

 **Jeongin** : ://

 **Minho** : it's 7:30am  
**Minho** : I hate all of you  
**Minho** : Jeongin you're ok

 **Jeongin** : woop

 **Seungmin** : you're only brave enough to say that because you know Jisung's sleeping

 **Minho** : and what about it  
**Minho** : he's my best friend

 **Jisung** : awww bro I hate you too <3

 **Jeongin** : how?  
**Jeongin** : how is hE awake???

 **Jisung** : Changbin hyung  
**Jisung** : clearly he doesn't value his friendship with me as much as with can hyung

 **Changbin** : I'm just not ready to die

 **Jisung** : that's not what you said last week

 **Jeongin** : cAn HyuNg

 **Jisung** : let me be I literally can't see??

 **Changbin** : ok maybe I'm just not ready to die by the hands of Woojin hyung with 4 legs and 4 arms

 **Jisung** : ok that's fair

 

**Chan – Woojin [private]**

**Chan** : good morning <3

 **Woojin** : morning baby <3  
**Woojin** : how was sleep?

 **Chan** : good  
**Chan** : you could have woken me up tho  
**Chan** : it would have been fine

 **Woojin** : no

 **Chan** : ok :(  
**Chan** : how was class?

 **Woojin** : idk  
**Woojin** : got some notes but don't remember anything

 **Chan** : hah understandable

 **Woojin** : I'm coming now but I need to shower  
**Woojin** : do you have class?

 **Chan** : yeah I have to leave now :(

 **Woojin** : ok :(  
**Woojin** : see you after?

 **Chan** : yes!

 

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Hyunjin** : Jeongin tomorrow is your birthday right?

 **Jeongin** : yes?

 **Hyunjin** : ok

 **Jisung** : way to be fucking discreet???

 **Hyunjin** : shut up  
**Hyunjin** : I'm just making sure

 

**Chan created a new group chat [???]**

_Chan added Seungmin, Felix, Woojin and 4_

**Chan** : we had nothing planned right?

 **Hyunjin** : no?

 **Chan** : oh thank god

 **Woojin** : I mean we could still plan something now  
**Woojin** : that seems like it'd be the friend thing to do

 **Jisung** : hyunjin kinda ruined the surprise  
**Jisung** : before there even was a surprise

 **Minho** : I say we do it  
**Minho** : I like Jeongin  
**Minho** : nice kid

 **Felix** : you say that like you haven't known him the longest  
**Felix** : also do you not have class

 **Minho** : no class on friday

 **Felix** : so you're gonna be here every friday  
**Felix** : gr8

 **Minho** : anyways  
**Minho** : I say we all pitch in and get jeongin a kitten

 **Chan** : I think he's a dog person

 **Minho** : he deserves no rights.

_Minho has left the group chat_

**Woojin** : so????

 **Chan** : let's just get him dinner or something?

 **Seungmin** : you guys suck  
**Seungmin** : I already have my gift prepared

 **Jisung** : what is it???

 **Seungmin** : I'm not telling  
**Seungmin** : but it's more meaningful than dinner

 **Jisung** : guess who's not invited

 **Seungmin** : I'm still coming  
**Seungmin** : we live together  
**Seungmin** : we're literally a package deal

 **Hyunjin** : me too!

 **Jisung** : you don't live with them?

 **Hyunjin** : I know but I felt left out

 **Felix** : I mean to his credit he does basically live there

 **Hyunjin** : see?

 **Woojin** : so dinner?

 **Chan** : yes

 **Hyunjin** : sure

 **Felix** : I'm down  
**Felix** : Jisung 2  
**Felix** : Minho hyung 3

 **Changbin** : me4

 **Seungmin** : I'm not saying yes but I'm still coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for taking so long to update last time! I'm sorry I genuinely have no sense of time :(


	36. Chapter 36

**group chat [jisung your fucking keys]**

**Hyunjin changed the group chat name to [birthday baby Innie!!!]**

**Hyunjin** : happy birthday innie!!!!

**Seungmin** : happy birthday jeongin!  
**Seungmin** : again!

**Jeongin** : thanks guys! 

 

**Minho – Jeongin [private]**

**Minho** : happy birthday!

**Jeongin** : thanks hyung!!

**Minho** : hey you remember that time I told you you deserve no rights because you're a dog person? 

**Jeongin** : ummm??   
**Jeongin** : no?

**Minho** : oh yeah it might have been another gc  
**Minho** : anyways  
**Minho** : I do like dogs

**Jeongin** : uhhuh?

**Minho** : cats are just better

**Jeongin** : ok?

**Minho** : that's all I wanted to say

**Jeongin** : ok thank you? 

 

**Chan – Minho [private]**

**Chan** : so I wasn't gonna bring this up  
**Chan** : but about you and your girlfriend,,

**Minho** : did woojin hyung tell you?

**Chan** : tell me what?

**Minho** : nothing  
**Minho** : what were you gonna say?

**Chan** : ok??   
**Chan** : so I wasn't gonna bring this up because Jisung seems to be doing fine  
**Chan** : so I'm assuming you two talked it out   
**Chan** : but I also know he's a good actor   
**Chan** : so I wanted to ask you   
**Chan** : I mean he did confess to you and you said you like him back so what's the deal?

**Minho** : oh yeah that  
**Minho** : I forgot I told you umm   
**Minho** : yeah we definitely talked it out

**Chan** : ok good  
**Chan** : you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I just think it's weird how he suddenly seems so happy even when you're dating   
**Chan** : and I'm assuming you don't spend as much time together anymore since you have your girlfriend and practice (where I'd like to see you btw)   
**Chan** : and you seem to be spending so much time in Felix's dorm I'm surprised you two aren't dating   
**Chan** : wait,,,,,,

**Minho** : keep going   
**Minho** : this is the most entertaining monologue I've ever seen

**Chan** : shut up!   
**Chan** : SHUT UP!!   
**Chan** : nO way!!

**Minho** : it's funny bc l couldn't even see you yet I could pinpoint the second your brain clicked

**Chan** : you're dating jisung??

**Minho** : yes

**Chan** : OH MY GOSH!

**Minho** : you can say ohmygod   
**Minho** : we're going to hell anyways

**Chan** : OH MY FUCKING GOD

**Minho** : there you go!

**Chan** : I'm so fucking stupid!

**Minho** : I'm not gonna disagree when you're right so stop waiting

**Chan** : :oo

 

**Chan – Woojin [private]**

**Chan** : where are you???

**Woojin** : mom wanted to see me quick   
**Woojin** : I'm coming now

**Chan** : everything alright?

**Woojin** : yeah

**Chan** : ok so,,,  
**Chan** : you're sitting right??

**Woojin** : yes?

**Chan** : Minho's not dating a girl!

**Woojin** : yes

**Chan** : he's dating Jisung!

**Woojin** : yeah

**Chan** : yeah?

**Woojin** : I know

**Chan** : you know?   
**Chan** : how do you know?

**Woojin** : I mean I didn't know but I figured since I knew he wasn't dating a girl

**Chan** : so I'm the only dumbass

**Woojin** : nah   
**Woojin** : I don't think the others have caught on  
**Woojin** : Felix probably knows tho

**Chan** : I guess we just let them have their secret then

**Woojin** : yeah  
**Woojin** : I'll be there in like 10 minutes can you text Innie soon?

**Chan** : yeah of course

**Woojin** : thanks   
**Woojin** : love you

**Chan** : love you too!

 

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Jisung** : happy birthday baby!!

**Jeongin** : ew?  
**Jeongin** : no?

**Jisung** : :(

**Hyunjin** : as a present we're granting you dictatorship of this gc

**Jeongin** : oh?   
**Jeongin** : how?

**Hyunjin** : idk Jisung and I leave and you add us back?

**Jeongin** : ok nice!

_Hyunjin has left the group chat_

_Jisung has left the group chat_

**Felix** : happy birthday jeongin  
**Felix** : I trust you to make the right decision

_Jeongin added Hyunjin to the group chat_

**Hyunjin** : the power is yours

**Jeongin** : oh trust me I feel it

**Felix** : ohmygod

**Hyunjin** : he didn't add jisung back did he?

**Felix** : nope

**Hyunjin** : nice

 

**group chat [birthday baby Innie!!!]**

**Hyunjin** : Innie?   
**Hyunjin** : if you could eat anything right now what would it be?

**Jeongin** : why?

**Hyunjin** : we're taking you out

**Jeongin** : we?

**Hyunjin** : all of us

**Jeongin** : oh

**Chan** : so what do you wanna eat?

**Jeongin** : KFC

**Woojin** : that's my fucking boy!!

**Seungmin** : really?

**Jeongin** : I'm a simple man of simple taste

**Minho** : that explains a lot

**Jeongin** : you don't know shit!

**Minho** : uhhuh..

**Chan** : so kfc?

**Jeongin** : yes please!

**Jisung** : jeongin I know it's your birthday and all but please don't be a bitch and add me back

**Jeongin** : hmmm  
**Jeongin** : maybe tomorrow

**Jisung** : smh

**Chan** : is everyone down to leave in 30 minutes?

**Woojin** : just say no if not

**Chan** : ok 3:30 it is then

**Jeongin** : woop!


	37. Chapter 37

**Jeongin – Minho [private]**

**Jeongin** : what did you mean by that??

 **Minho** : by what?

 **Jeongin** : that it explains a lot that I have a simple taste

 **Minho** : oh  
**Minho** : it's nothing I was just kidding

 **Jeongin** : right.

 **Minho** : fr

 **Jeongin** : ok

 

**group chat [birthday baby Innie!!!]**

**Jeongin** : so umm thanks for buying me food  
**Jeongin** : or whatever

 **Jisung** : you could have said that to our faces :')

 **Jeongin** : who are you?

 **Woojin** : jisung pls just take what you can get

 **Jisung** : :(

 **Chan** : you're welcome jeongin  
**Chan** : I hope you had a good birthday

 **Jeongin** : I did  
**Jeongin** : thanks 

 

**Seungmin – Jeongin [private]**

**Seungmin** : did you read my letter yet?

 **Jeongin** : yes  
**Jeongin** : thank you  
**Jeongin** : it's really nice that you did that

 **Seungmin** : I meant every word too  
**Seungmin** : but if anyone asks it didn't happen and we will never talk about it again

 **Jeongin** : deal!  
**Jeongin** : feelings are gross anyways

 **Seungmin** : right?  
**Seungmin** : goodnight

 **Jeongin** : night

 

**Jeongin – Minho [private]**

**Jeongin** : are you awake?

 **Minho** : no  
**Minho** : it's 1 am why would I be awake

 **Jeongin** : I can't sleep

 **Minho** : what is it?

 **Jeongin** : did you really not mean anything with your comment earlier?

 **Minho** : that's why you can't sleep?

 **Jeongin** : no that's not why I just  
**Jeongin** : idk did you?

 **Minho** : well maybe I've noticed you looking at certain someones a bit weirdly

 **Jeongin** : who?

 **Minho** : seungmin and hyunjin

 **Jeongin** : huh

 **Minho** : do you like either of them?  
**Minho** : you can trust me

 **Jeongin** : I don't think so,,  
**Jeongin** : I don't feel anything special for either of them  
**Jeongin** : but when I see them together I feel??? jealous??

 **Minho** : maybe you're just jealous of the relationship they have?

 **Jeongin** : yeah maybe  
**Jeongin** : seungmin hyung wrote me a letter

 **Minho** : I know  
**Minho** : he wouldn't stop bragging about it  
**Minho** : what did it say?

 **Jeongin** : just sappy memories from the past and how he's glad we're friends and so close  
**Jeongin** : stuff like that

 **Minho** : well that's nice of him

 **Jeongin** : yeah hehe  
**Jeongin** : well,,,  
**Jeongin** : goodnight

 **Minho** : oh ok?  
**Minho** : goodnight

 

**Changbin – Chan [private]**

**Changbin** : hyung where are you?

 **Chan** : morning practice  
**Chan** : why?

 **Changbin** : uhh you don't know the exact number of those gray plates your grandma bought you right?

 **Chan** : I've never really counted them no  
**Chan** : why?

 **Changbin** : no reason

 **Chan** : uhhuh,,,,

 

**group chat [no adults!!]**

**Jeongin changed the group chat name to [jeongin's bitches]**

**Hyunjin** : really?

 **Jeongin** : am I wrong?

 **Hyunjin** : ಠ_ಠ

_Jeongin added Jisung to the group chat_

**Jisung** : I dun wanna

 **Jeongin** : ok

 **Jisung** : nO WAIT!  
**Jisung** : I lied  
**Jisung** : I do

 **Jeongin** : then stop complaining both of you

 **Hyunjin** : ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

**Jisung – Minho [private]**

**Jisung** : does woojin hyung know?

 **Minho** : I mean I told Chan so probably  
**Minho** : why?

 **Jisung** : oh true  
**Jisung** : I just saw him on the hallway and he gave me a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Minho** : yeah he probably knows

 **Jisung** : okay 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go on hiatus for a while because I am currently unable to feel most human emotions ummm....  
> my tumblr is @kidhyunjin again,, would recommend but just a fair warning if you go there please don't feel sorry for me I'm fine :) thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> no but seriously scream at me if I take too long to update


End file.
